


Рай системы Ориджин

by Agres



Series: В Бездну эти названия [20]
Category: Warframe
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:22:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 20,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26778814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agres/pseuds/Agres
Summary: Надёжно замаскированный Деймос, служивший все эти бессчётные века домом для выжившей семьи Орокин, вернулся на орбиту Марса. Какие тайны скрывает последний рай золотых лордов? Да и можно ли вообще назвать Деймос раем? Всё зависит от точки зрения.
Series: В Бездну эти названия [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1917283
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Продолжение будет после райтобера.  
> Шуточка про вооружённых мульти-мельтой дредноутов прёт меня до сих пор. Источник тут — https://twitter.com/NewpoundQ/status/1312120840641683457

Ночное небо над площадью закрывали низкие, неестественно клубящиеся густые серые облака. Поминутно отражавшиеся от вершин облаков вспышки молний озаряли спящий квартал пятиэтажных домов; в неподвижном воздухе чувствовалась озоновая свежесть. Неизменно тусклый тёплый свет установленных на площади фонарей на этот раз был необычайно слаб.  
Предгрозовую тишину нарушал ритмичный звук — усевшееся на пьедестале с отсутствующей статуей моё полное отражение размеренным движением постукивало тяжёлой подошвой защитного ботинка об рельефный полированный камень. Двойник подождала, пока я не приближусь и не остановлюсь у подножия пьедестала, спросила безразличным тоном:  
— Что можно противопоставить превосходящим обычного человека воинам, бесчисленные годы оттачивавшим своё мастерство в жесточайших битвах?  
— У меня слишком много вариантов ответа на этот вопрос, — ответила я, рассматривая отдалённые жилые дома, — а какой ответ является верным на данный момент?  
Ни в едином из окон домов не горело света. Скрытое от взгляда перспективой слабое уличное освещение да сверкание молний очерчивали контуры бетонных коробок, за пределами которых мир растворялся в черноте.  
— Два кубика, — лаконично ответила манифестация Бездны, после чего опёрлась на постамент ладонями и пересела поудобнее, закидывая ногу на ногу. Я скользнула взглядом по закреплённой на пьедестале табличке: отражавшиеся на латуни бесшумные вспышки зарниц привлекали внимание к выгравированным словам. Смысл выполненной незнакомым для меня языком надписи остался неизвестным.  
— Точно. Один — со всеми шестёрками, второй — со всеми единицами. Это мне чем-то призвано помочь?  
— Нет, это я просто эн точка вэ точка вспоминаю.  
— Эн точка вэ... А, _Н.В._. Он-то тут при чём?  
— При том, что у дредноута хуй вместо пушки.  
— А дредноуты тут при чём?..  
— Эт ты скоро поймёшь, — всё тем же безразличным тоном пообещало отражение. — Не забудь, что мульти-мельта дреду противопоказана.  
В отдалении слабо прогремел гром.  
Я подняла голову, впиваясь взглядом в неспокойное небо. Кое-где в кипящих облаках виднелись видимые высверки зарниц. Буря начинала приближаться, и мне совершенно не хотелось здесь находиться, когда наконец придёт гроза. Сны, в которых являлась эта площадь и время от времени являлась воплощённая Бездна, были чересчур реалистичными.  
Отдав себе команду просыпаться, я открыла глаза в установке переноса. Орбитер шёл по солнечному рельсу на Седну — Кресса просила выступить на гладиаторской арене Келы в поддержку очередного отряда каворцев. Мне всё равно было совершенно нечем заняться.  
  
Много времени работа не заняла. Ратуум не вызывал у меня никакого интереса, поэтому задерживаться сверх необходимого я не стала. Однако и новой цели для себя покамест не придумала, так что надёжно скрытый пустотным щитом корабль мирно стоял на орбите, а Рига поэтапно проводил плановую техническую проверку. Станций слежения я не опасалась — в силу развития собственных технологий гринир не имели никакой возможности нас обнаружить.  
Спустя сутки после благополучного вызволения дефективных пацифистов я всё ещё сидела на мостике перед терминалом связи, раздражённо листая скудную сводку перехваченных переговоров. Уже полтора года как предоставленные сами себе тэнно перебивались обрывками новостей, сплетнями да редкими разнарядками консульства. Некогда основная ударная сила системы Ориджин, ныне из-за деятельности овцы лишённые своевременного поступления информации тэнно представляли собой жалкую тень бывшего величия.  
Переведя автоматическую программу перехвата в дежурный режим, я поднялась из-за терминала и спустилась на первую палубу к Умбре. Ничуть себе не изменяя, тот подавляющее количество времени проводил в безустанных тренировках.  
Я зашла в оружейный отсек, уселась на выступ в нижней части стены рядом с закрывшейся дверной панелью и сходу начала:  
— Хочу крутить хвосты мюрексам. Умбра. Умбра, хочу крутить хвосты мюрексам. Хочу гладить мюрекс. Хочу плюшевого мюрекса. Умбра. Умбра. Умбра, я привяжу тебе тромизона на шарф.  
На тромизона Умбра всё-таки соизволил среагировать, хотя отвлекаться от тренировочного манекена не стал:  
_«Отстань»._  
Отсек Рига наконец-таки адаптировал под изменившиеся нужды, увеличив общую площадь и оптимизировав размещение оружейных стендов. Таким образом здесь получилась достаточная для комфортного времяпрепровождения Умбры зона, хотя для полноценных совместных спаррингов, конечно, была маловата. Несмотря на то, что изрядную часть своего времени нам приходилось действовать в условиях ограниченного пространства структуры космических кораблей, научно-исследовательских комплексов и военных баз, те всё же принадлежали гринир и Корпусу — учитывая превосходивших варфреймы размерами боевиков обеих фракций, ограничение было довольно относительным.  
— Хочу гладить мюрекс, — продолжала я. Умбра игнорировал всю эту бессмысленную чушь, и, ещё недолго поныв вслух подобные глупости, я наконец замолчала и принялась наблюдать за восхитительно красивыми движениями воина.   
В какой-то момент напротив меня, перекрывая вид на Умбру, возникла матовая лазоревая голограмма Риги. По поверхности голограммы пробегала волнообразная дрожь.  
— Оператор, получено входящее сообщение, — уведомил Рига, аж трясясь всей своей проекцией. Я даже не могла вспомнить, когда последний раз мой бортовой компьютер был чем-то настолько взбудоражен.  
— Покажи.  
Я поправила оцифрованный Ригой голографический дисплей, располагая тот удобнее для чтения. Цефалон вывел на дисплей сообщение, и сам по себе идентификатор отправителя уже объяснял причину столь странного состояния Риги. Публично вещавший контакт использовал незашифрованную магистраль, давно уже не использующуюся частоту и общий маяк марсианского узла, вот только источник являлся не Марсом и не Фобосом — согласно данным, источником являлся Деймос.  
— Там сроду никакого Деймоса не водилось, что за бред. Ммм... верные слуги... что-о?  
Содержание первых же незатейливых и коротких строк послания вызвало в моей душе прилив ярости. Уловивший отголосок Умбра оторвался от своего процесса, приблизился, тоже заглянул в дисплей. Некий цефалон Лоид приказывал верным слугам Орокин всё бросить и незамедлительно метнуться выполнять свой долг перед золотым Домом.  
— Это какая-то ошибка? — наконец предположила я, более занятая анализированием собственных эмоций, нежели обдумыванием ситуации. — Мы же убили их лидеров. Мы же убили всех их лидеров. Ну, почти всех.  
_«Или ошибка, или, помимо Балласа, не всех»._  
— Рига, подлинность транслятора проверена? Сегмент отправления не имитирован? Действительно марсианский?  
Бортовой компьютер отреагировал ожидаемо:  
— Оператор обижает Ригу.  
— Рига, пиши ответ. Лойду от Лирики: вы ещё... нет, подожди, не пиши.  
Меня волновал даже не столько возникший из ниоткуда Деймос, сколько вернувшийся из небытия золотой призрак прошлого. Холодному формальному тону извещения мой гнев приписывал надменность и гордыню отправителя. Лишённые централизованного управления, лишённые поддержки со стороны отлично чувствующих расстановку сил корпораций Корпуса и вдобавок столкнувшиеся с угрозой взбунтовавшихся рабов — как же они выжили? Как в условиях продолжительной войны между Корпусом и Империей Гринир, который год с переменным успехом сражающихся за марсианский сегмент, ускользнули от общего внимания?  
Привычной ментальной практикой вытеснив из сознания деструктивные мысли и замедлив пульс, я коротко прикинула наиболее рациональные в сложившихся условиях действия.  
Откуда взялся Деймос? Если часть Орокин действительно выжила, почему они подали сигнал лишь сейчас?  
Меня неожиданно осенило. Ответ лежал на поверхности: стараниями овцы основная часть информационного поля системы Ориджин уже полтора года как более не включала в себя организацию тэнно. Кто бы ни скрывался на Деймосе, он, видимо, окончательно почувствовал себя в безопасности.   
— Рига, пиши ответ. Лирика — Лойду: принесённая тэнно присяга верности Орокин считается ничтожной. Может быть, я загляну на огонёк. Огонёк принесу с собой. Конец послания. Дай кофе. Ну и готовь переход на Марс, что ли.  
Я протянула правую руку ладонью вверх, и Рига оцифровал на ней кружку синтетического кофе. Перехватив кружку за ручку другой рукой, я сменила положение ног, глотнула горячий терпкий напиток. Голографический дисплей исчез. Следом за дисплеем исчезла и голографическая проекция Риги, предварительно уведомившая меня об успешно отправленном сообщении.  
Умбра прокрутил в руке скайаджати, резким сильным ударом взрезал перед собой воздух и вернулся к тренировочному манекену. На информационной панели манекена переключились сигнальные огоньки, отображая изменившийся функциональный режим.  
_«Значит, Деймос»._  
— Значит, Деймос, — пространно произнесла я. — Деймос, где всё это время прятались выжившие мудаки. Рига, дай сводку по этим Энтрати.  
— Информации о Доме с таким названием не зарегистрировано, оператор.  
Мне представлялись сверкавшие золотом просторные дворцы, ажурные садовые павильоны, изящные фонтаны. Мне представлялись задрапированные в экстравагантные складчатые одежды лорды и леди, праздно фланирующие по собственным владениям и холодным высокомерным голосом отдающие челяди приказы. Не иначе как аристократия почуяла возможность восстановить собственный контроль над системой.   
И это ещё было в лучшем случае. Потому что в худшем обосновавшийся на Деймосе Дом мог специализироваться на научной или технической деятельности. Чего же в таком случае раззолоченным мудакам стало не хватать, что те кинули клич сбора? Вышли из строя установки, синтезирующие реагенты? Закончились подопытные? Или же, напротив, специалисты вознамерились увеличить масштаб проведения экспериментов?  
При мысли о специалистах мозг услужливо подсунул мне прямую ассоциацию, и вопрос на тему возможной маскировки Деймоса отпал сам собой. Время прошло столь незаметно: казалось, ещё совсем недавно я возвращала скрытую в Бездне Луну на орбиту Земли.   
После Луа, Равнин, Долины и, похоже, Деймоса — какие же ещё сюрпризы притаила для нас система Ориджин?  
— Оператор, получен ответ.  
— Так быстро? Дай почитать.  
Я поправила оцифрованную Ригой передо мной голографическую панель с выведенным на дисплей текстом сообщения. А при взгляде на текст я невольно поперхнулась кофе.

_Цефалон Лоид настоятельно рекомендует запомнить корректное написание как названия формирования «Некралоид», так и образованного от данного термина имени, иначе наше взаимодействие не будет продуктивным.  
— С бесконечным уважением к войну тэнно, в своё время выйгравшему битву с собственными создателями.   
P.S. Деймос распахнёт объятия всем желающим вне зависимости от объёма принесённого огня и уровня выделения им тепловой энергии. _

Сделав очередной глоток, я перечитала краткое сообщение. Очевидно, Лоид воспринимал написание своего имени с «й» в резко негативном ключе. Лоид. Некралоид. Впервые слышу это слово.  
— Умбра, тебе что-нибудь говорит термин «Некралоид»?  
_«Нет»._  
— И мне тоже нет. Рига, что такое Некралоид?  
— Информация про Некралоид в моей базе данных отсутствует, оператор.  
— Ни единого упоминания?  
— Оператор обижает Ригу.  
— Нет, я тебя очень люблю. Ты самый очаровательный бортовой компьютер системы Орид... эээ... объединения тэнно, — нашлась я, из-за существования Джордаса не желая кривить душой. — Пиши ответ. Лирика — Лоиду, «и» там напиши. Нет, не надо писать про «"и" там напиши». Рига!!! Ладно, дальше: поправку приняла к сведению, в рамках предварительного осведомления ожидаю сводку информации о Некралоиде. Конец послания. Спасибо за кофе.  
Опустевшая кружка децифровалась из моей ладони, оставляя после себя ощущение тепла керамической стенки. Я поднялась с выступа, потянулась, размяла плечевой пояс.  
Деймос, прибежище последних из раззолоченных мудаков. Без сомнения, за века те взрастили для себя на планете пышный сад — надо полагать, теперь в саду стала ощущаться некая нехватка, восполнить которую стало возможно лишь извне.  
Деймос, чудом избежавший общей судьбы последний золотой Рай системы Ориджин. Не сговариваясь, мы с Умброй думали об одном и том же: эту несправедливость следовало устранить собственноручно.   
  
Информации о Некралоиде Лоид мне не предоставил — мол, уровень допуска будет определён по результатам личной встречи. За время перелёта на Марс мы с Умброй и Ригой выдвигали и отбрасывали бесчисленное количество предположений касаемо как пресловутого Некралоида, так и выживших Орокин. Вопрос, каким образом они скрылись из поля нашего зрения, частично снимался, однако какой социальный слой он представлял, этот Дом? Возможно, и следовало бы остановиться на Земле и запросить данные в узле связи, только вызванный новостью ажиотаж направлял меня прямиком на Деймос.  
У Орокин была Земля, но они сгноили планету своими экспериментами, а размеры спутника перестали вмещать эго золотых повелителей.   
У Орокин была система Ориджин, но для раздутого самомнения возомнивших себя богами раззолоченных мудаков оказалась мало и её.   
Орокин обломали зубы об систему Тау, а остатки зубов выбили им мы.   
Прошлое возвращалось скупыми строками трёх составленных чужим цефалоном сообщений. Базирующийся на Деймосе Дом не созывал гостей из внешнего мира — Энтрати холодно и жёстко, как и ожидалось от Орокин, призывали вассалов и слуг спустя века исполнить долг.  
  
Когда пришло время, мы с Умброй с мостика наблюдали выход орбитера с солнечного рельса на орбиту Марса. Громада планеты занимала добрую половину обзорного экрана. Незамедлительно запустивший вычисления Рига подтвердил наличие второго спутника, неторопливо тронул корабль, направляя его по орбите, и вскоре на обзорном экране показался последний золотой рай системы Ориджин.  
Мы смотрели на постепенно увеличивающийся в размерах спутник, смотрели все трое и смотрели молча.   
Причина молчать была у каждого своя. Получивший приказ не беспокоить до соответствующего распоряжения Рига послушно соблюдал тишину. Отголоски мыслей проницательного Умбры в целом повторяли мои собственные, разнился только взгляд на ситуацию. В целом же и того, и другого сейчас наверняка занимал совсем иной аспект. А именно — сколько бед нашей крошечной военной ячейке предвещало моё восхищённое молчание. Из-за невыразимого восторга я не могла произнести ни звука, лишь размеренным движением поглаживала усевшуюся рядом Соду по прохладному кожистому уху.  
Полностью поглощённые техноцитовым заражением останки Деймоса более не имели с планетоидом ничего общего. Выглядывающая из-под тёмного ковра облаков зловещая серо-рыжая масса поражала моё воображение даже не столько своим изуродованным видом, сколько перспективами. Перспективами в обоих смыслах этого слова.  
_«Так сигнал подавали Орокин или коллективный разум заражения?»_.  
— Узнаем лично. Рига, собери показатели, оповести Лоида о моём прибытии. Умбра, ты не высаживаешься. Сначала я должна убедиться, что это не ловушка.  
_«Исключено»_.  
— Исключается здесь только возможность безвозвратно тебя потерять. Эмбер я при необходимости соберу снова.  
_«И снова поляризуешь сто раз?»_.  
— Если мне снова будет нечем заняться, то поляризую и двести.  
_«Ты снова полезешь под танк или ещё куда-нибудь, так что исключено»_.  
— Я не могу тобой рисковать, так что нет.  
_«А то я за себя постоять не смогу, конечно же»_.  
С первой палубы доносились звуки возни — Пертурабо опять чего-то хотела от Дорна. Счастливый пылесос обрабатывал реальность лишь как карту замкнутого пространства с препятствиями, и поэтому не имел никакого понятия о том, сколько боли причиняет моа своим невольным подталкиванием пляжного мяча. Настораживающая уши Сода щурилась, поводила усами, наконец решительно вывернулась из-под моей ладони и порысила на первую палубу. Раздались шлепки мяча, за которыми последовало возмущённое чирикание Пертурабо. Я покосилась в сторону спуска с мостика, невольно усмехнулась.  
— Оператор, координаты от Лоида получены, область прозондирована. Имеются отсутствующие в базе данных объекты. Уровень заражения максимальный. Рига просит оператора не высаживаться на Деймос.   
— А Лоид что говорит?  
— Лоид утверждает, что все разговоры будут вестись при личной встрече.  
  
Десантные капсулы высадили нас с Умброй на указанном Лоидом участке — относительно свободной высокой точке пространства, где представлялось возможным приблизиться к поверхности планетоида. Нас окружала сплошная масса мутированной органики, в которой угадывались очертания бывшего грота. Серые жгутовидные наросты образовывали переплетения и узлы; органика вспучивалась вызревающими пустулами, бугрилась множеством споровых мешков, пульсировала. На горизонтальных плоскостях колыхалось нитевидное подобие травы. Судя по всему, некогда грот являлся частью пещерной системы, однако практически уничтожившее скалу заражение обнажило ходы и залы. Искажённая горная полость не вызывала у меня особых эмоций — за свою жизнь я немало насмотрелась на съеденные техноцитом космические корабли и орокинские лаборатории.  
Но впервые в жизни довелось видеть полностью заражённую планету. Тёмные кипящие облака не оставляли открытым ни единого клочка неба, и монументальность протянувшихся на горизонте колоссальных неестественных образований производила невероятное впечатление.   
Деймос пах кисло и остро. Деймос потрескивал, густо булькал, скрежетал и скрипел.  
— Добро пожаловать, добро пожаловать на Деймос! — раздался отчётливый, отдающий металлическими нотками синтезированный голос цефалона. — От имени Дома Энтрати я, цефалон Лоид, приветствую благородного тэнно и сердечно прошу насладиться предоставляемой нашими умиротворёнными фамильными землями беззаботностью. Ух ты, гости! Потрясающе! Приношу свои извинения, моя система подвержена небольшим техническим неполадкам. Как вы, как вы, как вы? Отак, не сейчас! Но ведь у нас так давно не было гостей! Отак, Деймос лишь недавно снял фазовую маскировку, естественно, раньше у нас не могло быть гостей.  
Сохраняющий в эфире предписанное молчание Рига, снимавший показания с сенсоров моей Эмбер, вёл тщательный химико-биологический анализ окружения. Когда я наконец соизволила оторваться от рассматривания заражённой округи, я увидела левитирующую напротив нас с Умброй странную конструкцию. Конструкция более всего напоминала надетый на имитацию человеческого черепа шлем с дополнительной защитой шеи и явно не выглядела самостоятельной — скорее всего, была отделена от некой единой системы. Время от времени меняющий тональность и выражение голос Лоида доносился из закреплённого на конструкции незаметного динамика.  
Из-за недавнего разговора с Бездной я никак не могла отделаться от мысли, что череп Лоида очень напоминал неизменный декоративный элемент корпуса дредноута.  
Возможно, в обычных условиях меня бы всё это заинтересовало, однако в текущих меня заинтересовала только огромная многоножка безошибочно техноцитового происхождения, бесшумно выползшая из хода пещеры. Заросший вязкой гнойной массой пещерный коридор, частично ассимилированный камень которого местами покрывала толстая органическая паутина, являлся единственным выходом из тупикового грота. Я прошла мимо покрытой золотыми бляшками конструкции Лоида, отмечая слова цефалона и не придавая им никакого значения. Кратко пререкаясь сам с собой, тот продолжал говорить:  
— Серый штамм поглотил Деймос, поглотил семью Энтрати и угрожает функционированию Сердца. Неминуемая катастрофа...   
Редкий день системе Ориджин не угрожали катастрофы различной степени неминуемости. Я отмахнулась. Многоножка выглядела значительно красивее известных мне образцов заражённых, поэтому я намеревалась угостить её киттагом.  
За моей спиной металлическому голосу Лойда отвечал через имплантат Умбра. Боёк киттага с хрустом врезался в панцирь сороконожки; раздавленное в центральных сегментах мутированное насекомое ожесточённо застрекотало, судорожно задёргало заканчивающимися серпообразными когтями тонкими конечностями. Ногочелюсти сочились густым пузырящимся киселём нежно-лилового оттенка.  
Голос Лоида приблизился. Я корректировала соматическую синхронизацию, регулируя контрастность зрения и одористическое восприятие.  
— И всё пошло наперекосяк, — говорил цефалон, — даже Энтрати, даже некрамехи. А, тэнно?  
Я переспросила:  
— Что?  
— Спрашиваю, ты оценила по достоинству гостеприимность и беззаботность Деймоса?  
— В процессе, — кратко ответила я и решительно шагнула в мутированную пещеру.  
Вильнувший пару раз коридор закончился через пару сотен метров, выводя меня на скальный обрыв. От открывавшейся взгляду серо-рыжей картины целиком съеденного мутагенным вирусом мира захватывало дух не в меньшей степени, чем тогда, на мостике орбитера.  
Кипящие облака здесь рассеивались, и к нависшему над горизонтом медному щиту Марса тянулись колыхавшиеся на ветру жгуты гигантских техноцитовых массивов. Отдельные участки вздымающихся с поверхности планетоида бесформенных образований, очевидно, достигали верхних слоёв атмосферы. На фоне царящего в воздушном пространстве искажения резко выделялся отдельный, не похожий ни на что остальное колоссальный элемент, при виде которого мне пришло на ум только сравнение с раздувшей капюшон змеёй.   
Изменённый разросшимся заражением рельеф местности не оставлял ни единой возможности догадаться, чем были эта земля, эти холмы и эти голые скалы ранее; от ажурных павильонов и воздушных беседок Орокин остались лишь напоминавшие об их существовании редкие руины.  
А в отдалении возвышалась громада органики, которой я даже затруднялась сходу подобрать определение. Венчавшая громаду структура необъяснимого назначения имела значительное сходство с окаменелым решётчатым панцирем древних корявок.  
Подлетевший Лоид покрутился сбоку от меня. Я указала пальцем на громаду:  
— Что это?   
— Это цитадель Энтрати. Некралиск.  
— Вы б эту цитадель хоть раз за все столетия вымыли.  
Лоид разразился смехом, сам же себе приказал перестать смеяться и умолк. Цефалон производил странное впечатление. Впрочем, он ещё в гроте сказал, что подвержен техническим неполадкам.  
_«Ну и мир...»_.  
Мир, и вправду, был тот ещё. Мелькнула и погасла мысль о том, примут ли здесь Найдуса за своего.  
Я прошла к самому краю обрыва, взглянула под ноги. По-видимому, некогда здесь проходило русло реки, и между бортов опустевшего каньона сплетались узлами техноцитовые нити различной толщины и различного уровня натяжения. Вдоль всего дна каньона протянулась влажно поблёскивающая лента медленно перетекающей серо-жёлтой субстанции.  
Цефалон настаивал, что мы с Умброй должны немедленно выдвинуться в Некралиск и получить распоряжения от главы золотого семейства.  
Уничтожать эту нелепую летающую голову я не стала — в конце концов, Лоид являлся всего лишь слугой, пусть и наделённым организаторскими полномочиями. И уж тем более, разумеется, не стала покорно следовать за получением распоряжений. Окажись Деймос тем золотым раем, который во время перелёта рисовало мне воображение, наши с Умброй действия являлись бы совсем иными, а в текущих же обстоятельствах дальнейшие действия — по крайней мере мои собственные — были максимально очевидны.  
_«Ты никогда не упоминала никаких Сердец»_.  
— Я не знаю никаких сердец, Умбра, я собственное и то в глаза не видела. Сделай одолжение, разберись в предмете его просьбы и потом мне изложи. А я пока осмотрюсь на местности.  
Оцифровав элитрон, я сразу подключила летательный аппарат, оттолкнулась от чавкнувшего под ногой нароста и взлетела вертикально вверх, осматривая оставшееся внизу нагорье. Та область Деймоса, где мы сейчас находились, представляла собой высоко поднятое над безжизненной поверхностью планетоида сплошное скалистое плато. Было не исключено, что только это плато и осталось от изначальной твёрдой оболочки Деймоса, тогда как пласты окружающей породы за столетия ассимилировал и выел техноцит.  
_«Не отлетай далеко, держись так, чтобы я тебя видел»_.  
Обязательно, — не без сарказма подумала я, опускаясь в каньон и на бреющем полёте двигаясь вдоль дна.  
Хорошо знакомые мне типы мутированных особей соседствовали с нестандартной фауной Деймоса. Пока я ещё не делала выводов, пока я методично собирала информацию — но становилось очевидно, что воздействие местного штамма ненамного отличается от распространившегося по системе Ориджин. Некогда здесь нашли смерть изменённые до относительной узнаваемости боевики Корпуса вместе с их боевыми дронами и солдаты Гринир, что значило — мы с Умброй не первые и далеко не единственные гости Деймоса. Планета, и верно, заключала гостей в жадные объятия.  
Кое-где над грязно-жёлтой, мутной, текучей средой парили небольшие создания безошибочно вирусной природы. Отдельные участки некоторых из них обнажали лёгкий золотой каркас орокинских дронов, по какой-то причине ещё не мутированный окончательно. При моём приближении создания прыскнули в стороны от Эмбер; часть из них нырнула в необычную жидкость. Мне было лень тратить собственное время на поиск данных, поэтому получивший запрос Рига подтвердил, что в его информационной базе упоминания подобных созданий нет.  
Заканчивающийся отвесной скалой каньон вёл в широкий пещерный ход, желания лезть в который у меня покамест не имелось, и я вернулась по руслу назад. На краю утёса виднелась фигура наполовину развернувшегося в мою сторону Умбры — надо полагать, он вёл разговор с Лоидом и одновременно следил за происходящим.   
Тогда я опустилась на дно каньона, выбрав каменистую землю рядом с люминесцирующим участком жидкой субстанции. Краткое сканирование округи показало отсутствие враждебно настроенных элементов, так что я получила возможность децифровать элитрон и обратить всё своё внимание на парящих пугливых созданий. Свободно перемещаясь в воздушном пространстве, те не взлетали высоко и держались в непосредственной близи от желтоватой жидкости.  
Я кинула в неё ближайший из многочисленных каменных обломков, однако тот тяжело шмякнулся на стекловидную поверхность, словно на невидимое силовое поле. Тягуче перетекавшее вещество никак не взаимодействовало с камнем. С полностью аналогичным результатом я потыкала странную субстанцию последовательно набалдашником и головкой киттага, с размаху приложила её молотом, попробовала потыкать носком собственной ноги и наконец наступить самостоятельно.  
В мутной текучей толще подо мной плавали хрупкие существа, кое-где в отдалении беспрепятственно переходя из жидкой среды в воздушную и продолжавшие свой путь уже в воздухе. Некоторое время я скакала за ними, пытаясь поймать, но вёрткие штуки ускользали. Ехидно наблюдавший с утёса за нелепым процессом Умбра отказался в нём участвовать, хотя он бы наверняка поймал.  
Активировав панель управления, я оцифровала и кинула себе под ноги люминесцентный пигмент. Пигмент сработал, невольно вызывая мысль, что каков рай — таковы и рыбы.  
Тогда я оцифровала было гарпун, как, озарённая смелой и свежей идеей, убрала гарпун и достала граттлер.  
На необычную жидкость не возымел никакого действия и калибр граттлера, разве что меня отдачей отбросило в плотный кластер незрелых пустул, а находившихся на тот момент в воздухе несчастных рыб разорвало в клочья.  
_«Лоид говорит, это экзокрин, он проницаем только для заражения определённого образца»_.  
Убрав граттлер и вновь подключив элитрон, я прежним образом пролетела в другую сторону, где каньон выходил в неровную террасу. К петляющей ленте стекловидного экзокрина клонились с пульсирующих ствольных образований чахлые пучки серых жгутообразных наростов — в этом раю имелись и поросшие ивняком живописные речные берега. Я перехватила усмешку Умбры, которому расстояние ещё позволяло слышать мои мысли, усмехнулась сама и спустилась на землю.  
Участки не затронутого заражением камня соседствовали с самой разной органикой — тонкой и толстой, фактурной и гладкой, холодной и тёплой, пульсирующей и неподвижной. Я прошлась по террасе, попутно накрыв огнём Эмбер бросившихся в мою сторону заражённых. Среди них оказались и шустрые многоножки, издали метко плюющиеся вязким токсичным секретом — и, как оказалось, окаменелый экзоскелет многоножек предоставлял тем достаточную устойчивость к огненному воздействию. Мне не хотелось на личном опыте узнавать, насколько устойчива плоть варфреймов к бритвенно-острым лезвиям когтей данного вида мутантов, поэтому я оперативно залезла на ближайшую глыбу видоизменённого бугристого камня и пристрелила стрекочущую многоножку из вулкана.  
А потом казавшаяся однородной глыба задрожала под моими ногами, разошлась на сегменты и двинулась вверх. Я рефлекторно вцепилась в ближайшую поднимающуюся секцию, повисла на вытянутых руках, нашла ступнями опору. Буквально за несколько секунд кожистый, каменно твёрдый сегментированный столб диаметром в пару обхватов Эмбер поднял меня над поверхностью террасы на пяток метров, и откуда-то сверху — надо полагать, из головного конца — донёсся низкий раскатистый рёв. Кажется, это была вовсе не каменная глыба.   
Уж не знаю, чем бы всё дело закончилось, потому что молниеносно примчавшийся к нам Умбра рявкнул так, что у меня в глазах помутилось.  
Какое-то время я вообще не осмысляла происходящее, только послушно шла следом за Умброй и Лоидом.  
— Это что было? — спросила я, когда восприятие восстановилось. Мне ответил Лоид:  
— Джагалас, тэнно, это был джагалас. Если ты видишь, что горка кусается и дерётся, значит, это джагалас! Отак, ты можешь быть серьёзным? А зачем?  
Цефалон опять принялся паясничать. Следующий вопрос я адресовала Риге, который подтвердил обработку поступившей информации и взялся в будущем предупреждать меня о маскирующихся кусачих камнях.  
Проходящая по ленте экзокрина дорога вела нас мимо обломков мраморных резных колонн павильона, в незапамятные времена установленного на блочной декоративной платформе. Вокруг наслаивались формирования губчатых органических образований, колыхался травоподобный покров, пульсировали разноразмерные техноцитовые опухоли. Кое-где над экзокрином перемещались рыбы — кормились, как пояснил Лоид.  
Умбра ожидаемо ловить рыб отказался, так что я оцифровала гарпун — в конце концов, даже парящие рыбы всё равно оставались рыбами. В очередной раз заикнувшийся о неминуемой катастрофе Лоид заговорил сам с собой, после чего снова заговорил с Умброй. Я же, не теряя времени, занялась делом.   
В воздушной среде гравитация воздействовала на наконечник гарпуна иначе, поэтому мне вновь пришлось приноравливать руку.   
_Это_ , конечно, сложно было назвать рыбами в привычном смысле слова, однако данное название им всё же подходило. Во всяком случае однозначно подходило больше, чем серво-рыбам Долины. Я разложила первый пойманный экземпляр на псевдотравяной поросли, прощупала упругие мускульные ткани и тусклый мутированный металл каркаса. Взяв рыбу за подходящий элемент экзоскелета, словно за рукоятку, я вернулась к Умбре и Лоиду.   
К моему большому удивлению, те оказались уже не одни — с ними находилось некогда являвшееся человеком существо. Судя по тому, что все трое вели диалог, существо вдобавок являлось разумным. Судя по тому, что скайаджати покоилась в ножнах, существо не проявляло агрессии.  
Печать Деймоса приложила данное создание с редкостным тщанием. Напоминавшая формой бутон объёмная масса раскрывалась розеткой коротких толстых лепестков, из сердцевины которых выступала безжалостно мутированная вирусом верхняя половина мужского человеческого тела. Изначальную форму сохраняли лишь правая рука и передняя половина головы. Я невольно обратила внимание на правильные, крупные черты лица: благородный прямой нос, волевой подбородок — следовало полагать, при жизни это был довольно красивый мужчина.  
Синеватая кожа указывала на орокинское происхождение.   
— Я тут поймала какую-то штуку... — сказала я, приближаясь и беззастенчиво разглядывая незнакомца, вместе со своим «цветком» составлявшего добрых четыре роста Умбры. — Так понимаю, это представитель местной касты Орокин?  
_«Это представитель местной касты Орокин»_.  
— Ну надо же, какие дела. Эй там, наверху — вы тут все такие красивые?  
Ответ последовал незамедлительно:  
— Смотря с чем сравнивать.   
Звонкий и чистый баритон настолько не вязался с изуродованным телом и настолько подходил красивому лицу, что я на какое-то мгновение растерялась, а затем указала всё ещё удерживаемой за импровизированную ручку рыбиной на искажённые останки мужчины:  
— Ты имеешь все шансы мне понравиться.  
— Тыкать кимеросом в Энтрати! — ахнул Лоид. — Какое неуважение! Отак, ты мешаешь!  
Плюхнув рыбу на землю, я оцифровала игнис и тыкнула в сторону Лоида дульным раструбом. Тот недовольно забурчал.   
Наблюдавший за бессмысленным процессом незнакомец произнёс:  
— Погоня за неоправданной модернизацией губит хорошие проекты. Дай посмотреть.  
Он нагнулся, повелительным движением протянул единственную руку к игнису. Я поколебалась. С учётом соотношения размеров оградительной дужки и пальца он бы вряд ли сумел нажать на спусковой крючок, да и сам игнис одной рукой вряд ли сумел бы повредить, но мало ли что.  
— Огнемёт как огнемёт, на что ты тут смотреть собрался?  
— Профессиональный интерес.  
— Ты огнемётчик?  
— Я оружейник.   
— Не дам, — отказалась я. — Обойдёшься.  
Лоид вновь попытался обратить общее внимание на неминуемую катастрофу, однако на этот раз от него отмахнулась уже не только я.  
— Сердце рассчитано на тысячелетия непрерывной работы, — сухо произнёс незнакомец летающему шлему. — И скажи ей, чтобы прекратила свои примитивные манипуляции. Я у неё на поводу не пойду.  
Я пропустила мимо ушей ответ Лоида, потому что в данный момент мозг отметил в отдалении какое-то движение. Глаз без труда выцепил среди рыже-серого месива белое пятно. Разумеется, я немедленно направилась в ту сторону, на всякий случай не децифровывая покамест игнис.   
Игнис не потребовался, поскольку привлёкшим моё внимание элементом оказались напоминающие стрекоз большие белые жуки. Несмотря на парадоксальное одновременное наличие длинного плотного рога, мандибул и хищных зубов, жуки, как выяснилось, также не проявляли агрессии. Издавая размеренное низкое стрекотание, насекомые бессистемно перемещались над поверхностью земли, время от времени с непонятными целями зависая на месте. Возможно, наподобие рыб фильтровали споровую взвесь.  
Эмбер жуки полностью проигнорировали, поэтому я сумела приблизиться на расстояние вытянутой руки и рассмотреть мутированных насекомых как следует. Тонкие длинные крылья без видимого усилия удерживали в воздухе несоразмерно массивное, явно тяжёлое тело. По обе боковые стороны неподвижной головной части находилось по выпуклому круглому глазу, что совсем уж меня озадачивало. Судя по острым зубам (зубастый жук, надо же такое!), создание являлось хищником, тогда зачем монокулярное зрение?  
Жук стрекотал крыльями, лупал глазами, утробно рычал и пощёлкивал клыками. Всё это в сумме производило слишком большое впечатление, чтобы я продолжала сдерживаться.  
Оружейник, Лоид и Умбра оказались там же, где я их оставила в последний раз. Устроившийся на обломке колонны Умбра играл с мутированным Орокин в коми, разложив доску на подходящем неподвижном техноцитовом наросте; Лоид попеременно то умолял тех отправиться в Некралиск и приступить к предотвращению злополучной катастрофы, то начинал оживлённо комментировать бездеятельный процесс. Я без усилий тащила за собой сопротивляющегося жука, ухватив того за рог. Жук возмущённо жужжал крыльями и яростно клацал зубами. Лоид немедленно отпустил ироническую шуточку в отношении захваченного насекомого и тотчас сам на себя прикрикнул.  
Ну надо же, как всё повернулось. Оружейник-то был не прост, раз Умбра разговорился с тем аж до сеанса в коми.  
— Кто побеждает? — спросила я проформы ради, не обращая на цефалона внимания.   
— Я, — синхронно сказали игроки.  
— Умбра, смотри, какая штука.  
_«Ты её с собой не возьмёшь»_.  
— Нет, я её как раз таки с собой возьму! Как мы вообще жили на орбитере без такого жука?  
— Этот дикий! — вмешался Лоид. — Совсем дикий! Но у Кермерроса есть ручные.  
— Где этот Кермеррос? — немедленно спросила я. Цефалон ответил уже более степенным тоном:  
— В Некралиске.  
Нетрудно было догадаться, куда мы направились, не откладывая более ни минуты.  
  
Внутри Некралиск оказался примерно таким, каким и представлялся снаружи: мёртвым. Вирус ещё не исказил структуру особняка полностью, и, хотя органика уже протянула жадные жгутики и пульсирующие споровые опухоли во внутренние помещения, техноцитовые зоны выглядели скорее элементами экстравагантного дизайна. По крайней мере так обстояло дело в центральной части.  
Заметно взбодрившийся Лоид вёл нас с Умброй по запустелым холлам и лестницам, залитым исходящих из ярких стенных сфер холодным голубоватым светом. Казалось, во всём Некралиске мы являлись единственными живыми существами. Поднимающие пыль шаги двух варфреймов гулко отдавались эхом; повсюду слышалось ровное тихое поскрипывание заражённой материи.  
— Что у вас тут произошло? — наконец удосужилась спросить я, тыкая Умбру в бок концом жучиного рога. Умбра обзывался дитём, жук стрекочуще негодовал.  
— Заражение у нас тут произошло, тэнно, — отвечал Лоид. — Если б ты не сказал, они бы ввек не догадались! Отак, не лезь. Дом Энтрати и без того среди Орокин был не на слуху, а после вашей диверсии про наше существование и вовсе забыли. Ну что уж теперь говорить, сделанного не вернёшь. А ведь на Сердце всё и держится, и ваши варфреймы, и солнечные рельсы...  
— Энергию для варфреймов я черпаю без учёта всяких там сердец.  
_«Я ж тебе говорил, что тут интересная история вырисовывается»_.  
— Мать расскажет подробнее.   
К тому моменту мы уже поднялись в зал, где среди разросшихся техноцитовых кластеров возвышалась плотная мясистая масса. Подлетевшему к ней Лоиду пришлось повторить оклик, только после этого образование развернулось расположенными в несколько слоёв толстыми короткими лепестками. Потягиваясь и зевая, из их сердцевины вынырнула женщина. Поднявшись над лепестками по пояс, она потёрла глаза, сморгнула, уставилась на нашу скромную группу.  
Эта представительница семьи Энтрати была заражена в значительно меньшей степени, нежели встретившийся нам ранее оружейник. Выедавший грудину и внутренние органы вирус ещё не тронул ни красивой головки с уложенной причёской, ни гладких ухоженных рук, правая из которых по орокинской моде превышала размером левую.  
— Одобряю такой рай, — сказала я. — Когда мне надоест вкалывать на систему Ориджин, приду к вам жить.  
— Его там не было... — полусонно протянула женщина, будто не слышала моих слов. — Я слышала его голос, но его самого там не видела. Ох, Лоид, стена находится вне времени и вне пространства, когда-нибудь я наконец открою для него дверь.  
— Для отца? — спросил Умбра.   
— Именно. А, вы наконец-то решили проявить уважение к трудам Альбрехта?  
Женщина снова потёрла глаза, с высоты своего роста повторно уставилась на двух стоявших перед ней варфреймов.  
— Это хорошо... — задумчиво завершила она. — Ну так идите и действуйте.   
Я очень хотела идти и действовать:  
— Где Карм... Керм... Как его там? У которого ручные жуки.  
— Жуки, — надменно фыркнула женщина. — Прошли годы, а вы по-прежнему настолько ненадёжны? Иди, иди, играйся. Пока сердце ещё бьётся...  
Она неопределённо махнула рукой в сторону одного из выходов зала.  
(— Прошли века, — уточнил Лоид).  
Уловивший моё возмущение словами Матери Умбра предупредил назревающий конфликт:  
_«Я намерен с ними поговорить некоторое время, хочу разобраться. Не исключаю варианта, что нам и вправду придётся вступить в игру»_.  
Умбра не был склонен придавать значения пустякам, и тот факт, что он заинтересовался вопросом Энтрати, говорил сам за себя. Скорее всего, и мне с самого начала не следовало игнорировать слова Лоида, но бушующее на Деймосе необычное заражение заинтересовывало значительно в большей степени, нежели очередная катастрофа сомнительного масштаба — да ещё и касающаяся взявшихся из ниоткуда раззолоченных мудаков. Я ж тогда не знала, что от тех осталось жалкое подобие былого величия.  
Так или иначе, на данный момент передо мной стояло намного более важное дело: добыть ручного жука.  
Нимало не сомневаясь в способности Умбры достать необходимую информацию и отделить зёрна от плевел, я без зазрения совести направилась в указанном женщиной направлении. Следовало найти неведомого специалиста, имя которого уже вылетело у меня из памяти, и попутно осмотреться в особняке. Ну или наоборот.   
  
Как-то так получилось, что я прилетела на Деймос убивать выживших Орокин, но вместо этого беспечно таскала протестующего жука то за рог, то за хвост по пустым залам заброшенного особняка. Ожесточённое стрекотание катилось по анфиладам гулким эхом. Впрочем, я довольно быстро выяснила, что крылья жука поддерживают его в воздухе вместе с весом Эмбер, после чего мучение несчастного насекомого приобрело ещё более несуразный характер. Дополнительный вес не давал жуку подняться чересчур высоко, и бедолага вынужденно меня катал, хотя жучиное недовольство наверняка переходило все границы.  
Составлявший архитектурный план Некралиска Рига вёл меня в соответствии с заполнением собственной схемы, подсказывая необследованные области. Становилось очевидно, что далеко не всем помещениям и проходам особняка повезло в плане отсутствия следов заражения. Часть пространства техноцит уже с полным правом считал собственным домом.  
В полностью поглощённом заражённой материей тупичке я наткнулась на новый свёрнутый псевдо-цветок. В непосредственной близости от розетки сканеры регистрировали фоновый акустический шум, побуждая настроить соматическое восприятие тоньше. К моему вящему удивлению, из мясистого образования доносилась заглушённая энергичная музыка. Ничего не понимая, я слезла с жука, надёжно ухватила того за мандибулу и постучала в ближайший сегмент техноцитового бутона. Рычавший жук косил глазом и клацал зубами, тщетно пытаясь дотянуться до крепко его удерживающей кисти.  
Я постучала ещё раз, на всякий случай отступила на пару шагов от бутона. Звуки музыки утихли, однако помимо этого никакой реакции не было. Только я повторно собралась оседлать вертящегося жука, как лепестки бутона наконец развернулись, являя взгляду миловидную девушку в очках-половинках. По сравнению с Матерью заражение затронуло её довольно поверхностно.   
— Ой... — сказала девушка, оглядывая меня с жуком. — Ой, какой интересный экземпляр.   
— Ага, у него зубы! — согласилась я, тряхнув протестующе загудевшим насекомым.  
— Нет, не велосипод... Твой варфрейм.  
— Ну в принципе тоже. А где у вас тут специалист по жукам?  
Девушка сложила руки, наклонилась, облокачиваясь на лепесток и подпирая ладонью подбородок. Можно было бы сказать, что она уселась у себя в «цветке», выглядывая из сердцевины соцветия словно из окна.  
— Ой... Специалист по жукам, говоришь. Там... где-то там.  
— «Где-то там» — это где?  
— Или там, или здесь... — рассеянно пожала плечами девушка, сохраняя на лице слабую невыразительную улыбку. — Или в Некралиске, или в Дрейфе.  
— Что — эта штука у вас ходит? — подозрительно спросила я, указывая жуком на псевдо-розетку псевдо-цветка. Улыбка мягче и выразительнее не стала:  
— Нет... Заражение почти уничтожило семью Энтрати, но по крайней мере теперь сотканная вирусом ткань — наша ткань.  
Девушка делала паузы, словно собираясь с мыслями для каждой новой фразы.  
— А, в смысле, вы можете выращивать новые цветки и перемещаться между ними? — поняла я. — Так где мне жуковода-то искать?  
Витавшая в облаках девушка, по-видимому, более не хотела поддерживать разговор на заданную тему. Я оставила её, мягко улыбающуюся собственным мыслям, вернулась из тупичка в коридор и через пень-колоду продолжила свой путь на недовольном жуке дальше.  
Спустя ещё минут пятнадцать блуждания по этажам и лестницам к рядовому поскрипыванию техноцита и стрекотанию жука начали примешиваться сторонние биологические звуки, ни один из которых не был мне знаком. С моим приближением звуки становились всё интенсивнее, больше всего своим характером начиная напоминать зверинец. Я пожалела, что не уточнила ни у Матери, ни у девушки об отсутствии в особняке агрессивно настроенных заражённых. Как ни крути, наличие мутагена неизбежно обозначало наличие мутированных особей.   
Одной рукой придерживая уставшего жука за рог, другой сжимая рукоять вулкана, я вышла в некогда просторный зал, площадь которого ныне значительно уменьшила разросшаяся слоями органика. Здесь действительно оказался натуральный зверинец — и оказался очередной псевдо-цветок. А в сердцевине цветочной розетки ожидаемо оказался один из Энтрати.  
В отличие от Матери и девушки, данный юноша деятельно проводил своё время. Возился с большим стеклянным террариумом, устанавливая внутрь ёмкости коряги. Выходящие из подножия бутона длинные, узкие щупальцеподобные выросты удерживали короб террариума в воздухе, предоставляя юноше удобство движений.  
Шум производили представители покамест неизвестной мне фауны, которых в зале было изрядное количество. Звери возились, играли, что-то грызли. По-видимому, объёмные вирусные образования предоставляли тем импровизированное логово.  
Нашлись в зале и аналогичные моему экземпляру жуки, медитативно летающие на втором ярусе проходящей по периметру зала платформы. Не спуская глаз с жуков, я приблизилась к юноше. Как и в случае девушки, его видимую половину тела заражение затронуло достаточно слабо. Холёный, манерный орокинец.  
— Привет.  
Тот оторвался от своего занятия, выразительно хмыкнул, сложил руки на груди. Щупальца опустили террариум на пол в стороне от нас; одна из зверюшек немедленно полезла внутрь.  
— Это ты жуковод? Я хочу себе ручного жука.  
Юноша скривил углы губ в усмешке, жестом попросил дать ему всё так же удерживаемое за рог насекомое. Я не спешила расставаться с жуком.  
— А я уж думал, мир меня более не способен удивить.  
— Не дам, — упорствовала я. — Согласна поменять только на ручного.  
— На ручного?..   
Юноша коротко задумался и наконец прохладно спросил:  
— А что мне за это будет?  
— Раньше я б предложила тебя за это не убивать, но с учётом вашего текущего состояния — уже не знаю даже.  
— И зачем тебе жук?  
— Я буду на нём кататься! — радостно возвестила я. — Я покажу ему другие миры! В конце концов, я буду его гладить!  
— Что, серьёзно?   
— Серьёзно.  
После затянувшегося молчания, нарушаемого лишь вознёй животных и хлюпанием губчатых опухолей, юноша прямо спросил:  
— Ты ебанутая?  
Сложно сказать, с чего я опешила больше — с того, что подобный вопрос задаёт мне мутированный техноцитом представитель Орокин, или с того, что мне вообще задают подобный вопрос. И, главное, я не чувствовала гнева. Деформированные члены семьи Энтрати, в которых осталось от раззолоченных мудаков не больше, чем во мне — от работницы гидропонных плантаций, интриговали и вызывали к себе некую симпатию. По крайней мере симпатию вызывали оружейник и находившийся передо мной зоолог, с ехидным видом дожидающийся ответа.  
— Такой вариант не исключён, — поддержала я шутку. — Я повезу жука на Равнины и буду купать его в пруду. Его можно купать вообще?   
— Нет, ты решительно меня поражаешь. Вы, тэнно, предали Орокин, и спустя миллениум у тебя возникает вопрос не «кто такие Энтрати», не «где скрывался Деймос» и не «на чём работают варфреймы», а «можно ли купать велосипода».  
— Так можно или нет? — настаивала я.  
— Вот уж не знаю. У нас здесь с чистым оксидом водорода туго, как ты наверняка заметила.   
Юноша погрузился в какие-то свои размышления, спохватился и ленивым движением махнул мне в сторону второго яруса, где над травоподобным покровом вперемешку сновали велосиподы.  
— Этого туда пока отведи, позже им займусь.   
  
Подобно тому, как фактом существования сохранившегося дома Орокин Деймос размывал границы времени, он размывал ещё и границы неприемлемого. Точнее, данный эффект производил не сам по себе Деймос как астрономический объект, а техноцитовое заражение, поставившее жирную точку на последних из золотых повелителей Орокин. Сбросившее их с пьедестала.  
  
На орбитер мы с Умброй возвращались не одни — я увозила с собой приглянувшегося покладистого жука. Он также был белым, поэтому я назвала его Синим. Кермеррос, оказавшийся в первую очередь учёным-генетиком и только уже во вторую — зоологом, обещал позже изменить пигментацию Синего на затребованные мной оттенки, но лишь после того, как я привезу ему заполненный отчётный журнал. Вместе с велосиподом юноша выдал мне файлы с описанием несложных физических тестов, которым предстояло подвергнуть насекомое в недоступных самому учёному условиях иных планет. Я нимало не сомневалась, что великодушно предоставивший мне прирученного велосипода взамен дикого Кермеррос преследует далеко не только научные цели, однако данный вопрос в общем списке стоял одним из последних.  
Сразу по прибытии на орбитер я засунула Синего в дезинфекционную камеру, где Рига тщательно того почистил от всяческой возможной заразы. Опыта в жуководстве у меня ещё не имелось, хотя орбитеру летучее насекомое в любом случае никак повредить не могло. А если б и собралось — под боком всегда был воздушный шлюз.  
Из-за значительных размеров жука я не пустила его жить на палубах. Синий вынужденно прописался в просторном операторском зале, где исправно наворачивал круги над поверхностью пола, стрекотал, щёлкал зубами и рычал, чем радовал меня неимоверно. В естественных условиях Деймоса эти жуки являлись охотящимися на насекомую мелочь хищниками, но этому придётся обходиться сухарями.   
Разумеется, мало-мальски разумное население орбитера немедленно потянулось знакомиться с гостем. Смирный жук не реагировал на всячески пытавшуюся пригласить его играть Пертурабо, позволил настороженной Соде обнюхать собственные мандибулы и собственный хвост, ни разу не возразил против незамедлительно усевшихся на него дириги и носителя.   
Мы с Умброй сидели на ступеньке у соматической установки. Я пила кофе, Умбра листал на планшете текстовые файлы Кермерроса, время от времени посматривая на окруживших Синего компаньонов.  
Данное насекомому имя полностью оправдало ожидания.  
_«Вот объясни мне, что ты с этим Белым делать собираешься? От Дорна хоть польза есть, а эта стрекоталка тебе зачем?»_.  
— Чтобы стрекотать, очевидно же.  
_«То моа, то стрекоза»_.   
— То Умбра Декс, ага. Его зовут Синий, кстати. Не Белый.  
_«Так он же белый»_.  
— Потом будет чёрно-рыжий. Но зовут его всё равно Синий. Он и тебя должен выдержать, кстати.  
_«Если выбирать между ховербордом и велосиподом, я всё-таки выберу ховерборд»_.  
Мы продолжали наблюдать за процедурой знакомства. Не заинтересовавшаяся жуком Сода вскоре уселась у дверной панели, дожидаясь, пока её выпустят. Через некоторое время к кавате присоединилась и разочаровавшаяся в необщительном Синем моа, и мне пришлось попросить Ригу открыть им дверь. Обе тотчас шмыгнули на палубу.  
Тарахтящий велосипод продолжил бороздить просторы операторского зала, катая на себе диригу и носителя. Попросив Ригу проследить за жуком и выпустить потом стражей, мы с Умброй перешли в каюту, где устроились на платформе у иллюминатора.  
Серьёзность, с которой Умбра отнёсся к подробностям направившего нас на Деймос крика в пустоту, однозначно давала понять — разговор предстоял долгий, непростой и значимый.  
  
Разговор действительно оказался долгим, непростым и значимым. Некоторые аспекты почёрпнутой Умброй информации понимал он и не понимала я. Некоторые — наоборот. Для наглядности мы даже вывели на нескольких голографических экранах последовательность событий и сопутствующие обстоятельства. В процессе обсуждения Рига оперативно изменял и дополнял информацию, облегчая нам обоим ориентирование в происходящем.  
С помощью Умбры мне стало более-менее понятно, как своевольный дом Энтрати оказался в кастовой системе Орокин на положении отшельника, если вовсе не ренегата. С моей помощью Умбре стало более-менее понятно, с чем Альбрехт Энтрати повстречался в зоне вне времени и пространства и как влияет на рассудок неэкранированное пребывание в переходе между материальным миром и Бездной.  
Но вот неоднозначность истории с Сердцем у нас обоих вызывала большие сомнения.   
Вопрос, могло ли Сердце и вправду питать варфреймы, за его несостоятельностью мы с Умброй отмели одним из первых. Семеро Исполнителей, конечно, были высокомерными зажравшимися мудаками, однако наличие слабоумия обязательным требованием к Исполнителям не являлось. Если бы существовал стоп-кран основной ударной силы системы, Семеро никогда бы не выпустили его из своих рук. Только возможностью остановить взбунтовавшихся тэнно, как показали события минувших дней, Орокин не обладали.  
Кроме того, от обычных заражённых варфреймы отличались лишь мутацией посредством штамма Гельминта. Возможность вычленения единого для всех варфреймов уникального фактора противоречила самой природе непредсказумо изменяющегося биомеханического патогена, а значит, лишённое возможности точечного подключения Сердце вынуждено было питать вместе с варфреймами решительно всё заражение системы Ориджин. И поскольку коллективный разум царящего на Деймосе заражения нимало не озаботился внутренней угрозой Сердцу — никакой полезной функции для варфреймов оно не выполняло.  
Угроза работоспособности Сердца волновала одних Энтрати. Заражённых почти до потери собственных личностей орокинских отшельников, которые века жили на периферии системы Ориджин, надёжно скрытые фазовой маскировкой от всего остального человечества, и менять это в обычных обстоятельствах совершенно не собирались.  
Мы задавались вопросом: так чьи же слова произносили чётко очерченные голубоватые губы — самих ли Энтрати или коллективного разума серого штамма?  
Впрочем, куда как больше Умбру волновал вопрос воплощённой Бездны. Я в чём-то понимала его — Энтрати-то вместе с заражением были там, на Деймосе, а я находилась в непосредственной близости от самого Умбры.   
_«Ты упоминала, что Бездна разговаривает с твоим сознанием путём предоставления вещих снов, но никогда не объясняла, что твоё выражение «Бездной навеяло» на самом деле обозначает воздействие доппельгенгера. Он действительно может занять место оригинала? Твой... пытался хоть раз?»_.  
— Зачем ему пытаться? Он всегда со мной, такова реальность. Когда ты смотришь в Бездну, Бездна смотрит в тебя и всё такое. Знаешь, стараться отгородить своё существование от существования пустотного двойника — занятие не более разумное, чем бежать от собственной тени или бояться отражения в зеркале. Если тэнно не хватает ума и силы воли для того, чтобы отличать себя от отражения, то он подыхает. Если он начинает отвергать реальность — он тоже подыхает. Обычная отбраковка непригодного материала. Тэнно — это прежде всего гармония разума и духа. Засомневался, нарушил баланс — сдох. Так возвращаясь к нашим баранам... то есть Энтрати. Чувствую я, что они попросту пытаются выезжать на былых заслугах, но надо всё же учитывать вероятность приносимой Сердцем пользы. Пустотную энергию я черпаю непосредственно из источника и могу при необходимости вовсе без инструментов и периферии направлять, ты это знаешь прекрасно. Однако что, если пресловутое Сердце работает каким-нибудь там предварительным фильтром? Например, аккумулирует подготовленную пустоту в определённый резервуар, из которого тэнно её и черпают. Механику сложно себе представить, однако в теории допустимо. Поэтому надо, надо нам спуститься и глянуть на Сердце... — я усмехнулась противоречащей анатомии варфреймов фигуре речи, — собственными глазами.  
  
Серый штамм любезно законсервировал для нас c Умброй творившуюся века назад историю. Деймос сохранил реликты стоявшего на заре освоения космоса мира Орокин, дал возможность прикоснуться к технологии первого прорыва человека (насколько Орокин можно было считать людьми, конечно) в Бездну. Я даже не знала о существовании первой волны ополчения. Некрамехи, боевые роботы, с запуском программы варфреймов оказались списаны в утиль. Вместе со всеми забытой семьёй Энтрати они остались лишь на Деймосе.  
И это, конечно, являлось ещё одним пунктом в расширяющемся списке вопросов к особенностям заражения Деймоса. Потому что я ни капли не верила, что заражение за целое тысячелетие не смогло уничтожить роботов, тем более — регулярно впадающих в гибернацию прямо в условиях чистого поля. Ни о каком «не смогло» речи явно не велось. Заражение однозначно не собиралось их уничтожать.  
Нам требовалось провести рекогносцировку, но в истории оставалось слишком много неизвестных, чтобы я могла проработать стратегию и учесть потенциальные осложнения. Чтобы получить информацию, требовалось сначала получить информацию. Другое дело, что в моём арсенале имелось универсальное средство разрывания цикла рекурсии и компенсации слепых пятен.  
Удача.  
  
В отличие от Соды, любвеобильная воплощённая удача нашла компанию Синего исключительно приятной. Мельта вытерлась об всё усеянное шипами брюхо Синего, об все его мандибулы, даже на самого жука залезла — и слезла, поскольку сверху на том шипов толком не оказалось. Совершенно не протестующий против подобного использования собственного средства защиты велосипод стрекотал, рычал и лупал глазами.   
  
Проложенный Орокин короткий путь к подземному техническому центру, в глубине которого располагался бункер с драгоценным Сердцем, уничтожили время и техноцитовое заражение. Мы вынужденно пробирались образовавшимися благодаря опять-таки времени и техноцитовому заражению длинными извилистыми тоннелями, попутно изводя обосновавшихся в них мутантов. Ведущий нас с Умброй Лоид коротко комментировал процесс, в основном предоставляя слово Отаку — тому не терпелось поведать об особенностях минералообразующих процессов изменённого Деймоса.  
Мне уже рассказали, отчего два цефалона делят один корпус. Точнее, остаток от корпуса. С учётом того, что при наличии изрядного количества целых некрамехов Лоид с Отаком упорно использовали в качестве физической оболочки подобный суррогат, количество вопросов лишь увеличилось.  
По словам Лоида, мы приближались, однако никаких изменений ни в физическом окружении, ни в радиационном фоне не наблюдалось. Тоннель вывел нас из земной толщи в пролом белого орокинского сооружения, где армированные структурные элементы поглощал техноцит. Материалы орокинского происхождения поддавались ассимиляции значительно медленнее иных, и заражение ещё не успело полноценно разрастись.  
Отак нёс ерунду; Лоид уговаривал нас с Умброй поспешить. Мы не собирались спешить. Доносившееся гулкое металлическое эхо ожидаемо свидетельствовало о наличии охраняющих режимный объект некрамехов, и мне хотелось сначала дать Риге возможность прозондировать роботов. Поэтому мы зашли в следующий зал буквально по стеночке, едва ли не дыша...  
...и меня разорвало от смеха. Я не могла остановиться, я неосознанно согнулась Эмбер, фантомно держась её руками за мышцы собственного живота, судорожно вдыхала воздух и хохотала до слёз. Вынужденно бросившийся прикрывать меня от некрамеха Умбра, быть может, что-то и говорил, но я его не слышала.  
— А ведь если ему... — всхлипывая от смеха, через силу произнесла я, — а ведь если ему... вместо пушки...  
_«Что?! Ему вместо пушки что?!»_ — процедил возвратившийся Умбра, разобравший к тому моменту некрамеха на несколько отдельных частей. Драгоценный шарф Декс в нескольких местах был продырявлен лазерными залпами, оплавившими по краям ткань.  
Я не могла успокоиться и находилась совершенно не в том состоянии для того, чтобы объяснить причину моей истерики. Приближались лязгающие шаги следующего некрамеха, однако я сумела только выдавить из себя ничего не говорящие ни Умбре, ни Лоиду слова:  
— Ладно, дредноуты на Деймосе есть, а мульти-мельты для них есть или я, получается, с собой принесла?  
Обрывая моё веселье на данной сомнительной ноте, возникший в соединяющей залы арке некрамех сходу изрешетил пространство перед собой из всё той же длинноствольной автоматической лазерной винтовки. Увернувшаяся от обстрела Мельта резко бросилась в сторону, и затем раздалось истошное мяукание, сразу прекратившее мою истерику. Застрявшая в петле древесных корней Мельта вопила, дико дёргалась, помогала себе когтями, но никак не могла выпутаться из естественной ловушки.  
Я кинула короткий взгляд на пытавшегося достать выстрелами Умбру некрамеха, оценивая предполагаемую зону поражения, и молниеносно подскочила к Мельте. Закрыв собой от лазерных залпов дёргающуюся кавату, я сжала толкнувшуюся в ладонь рукоятку оцифрованного ножа и не без труда принялась разрезать упругие волокнистые корни.  
В следующее мгновение мою руку ужалило холодом и электрическим разрядом. Из разросшейся древесной массы поднялся тонкий гибкий ствол, конец которого расходился короткими толстыми лепестками. Выдвинувшийся из лепестков щуп стремительно метнулся к Мельте, и я успела лишь схватить кавату, как раскрывшийся цветком полый щуп неестественным образом втянул меня вместе с питомцем внутрь.  
Ощущение было таким, будто меня сдавило при перегрузке в незащищённом отсеке космического корабля. Перед глазами замелькали оттенки вишнёвого и коричневого. Цвета сменились оранжевой вспышкой; тело охватил кратковременный зуд. Меня выбросило на поверхность Деймоса, под объёмное переплетение обильных образований воспалённой техноцитовой материи. Всё тело Эмбер оказалось покрыто прозрачным вязким слоем кислотной слизи. Вывернувшаяся из моих рук Мельта, осклизшая в той же степени, яростно принялась вытираться об ближайшую вирусную опухоль.  
— Тенно?.. Тэнно!  
Я вскочила на ноги, едва не поскальзываясь при движении. К нам спешил безошибочно узнаваемый благодаря своему обмундированию и характерному светло-синему цвету экипировки агент Корпуса, хотя его корпоративной принадлежности я сходу опознать не могла.  
— Спаси меня, тэнно! — умолял агент. Я уже видела его напичканную датчиками и приборами разгрузочную перевязь. Данный представитель принадлежал не к полевым оперативникам, а к исследователям. И уже видела, от чего именно бедолагу требовалось спасать: область кишела многоножками и мутантами.  
— Спаси меня, тэнно, я буду целовать твои ноги, — причитал тот.   
Я прищурилась у себя в соматической установке:  
— Да неужто?  
Вместо ответа агент хлопнулся на колени, припадая в поклоне к искажённой земле.  
Я оцифровала игнис, но рукоять огнемёта выскользнула из скользкой руки — хорошо хоть склонившийся головой к земле агент этого не видел. Не совершая более попытки достать оружие, я обрушила на заражённых огненный шторм Эмбер.  
  
Умбра не стал продолжать путь без меня, я же и вовсе не горела желанием возвращаться сейчас к этим дредноутам. Жаркое пламя Эмбер испарило слизь, так что выполнивший своё обещание Латрокс Уне — так звали незадачливого исследователя — отбыл со всеми своими диагностическими модулями в целости и сохранности. Мы вернулись с Умброй на орбитер, думая об одном и том же: надо отдохнуть.  
  
Мантис и лисет высадили нас на пригорке рядом со шлюзовыми вратами Сетуса. Мне пришлось потесниться — со мной ехал стазисный контейнер-переноска, где уместился Синий.   
Жуку наверняка было неудобно в контейнере, представляющем собой едва ли половину от его настоящего размера, но Синий не жаловался. Я всё равно жалела насекомое, поэтому не стала его сходу седлать. Вместо этого я, как и собиралась, за прилаженный на мандибулы ремешок повезла велосипода в сторону пруда Двух Рогов.  
Умбра молча шёл рядом, всем своим видом излучая саркастичную снисходительность.  
Однако у Синего, похоже, имелись на дальнейшее времяпрепровождение свои планы. Жук настойчиво потянул меня в сторону неизменной непересыхающей лужи недалеко от входа в шлюз Сетуса — эта лужа стала едва ли не местной достопримечательностью, — залетел на её середину и решительно плюхнулся в воду.   
Вода доходила велосиподу до середины нижней челюсти. Бдительно косящий глазом Синий лежал там минут пять, чавкая водой и время от времени делая несколько холостых взмахов крыльями.  
_«Дарю тебе бесплатную идею насчёт предварительных пыток Балласа: привезти на Деймос мыло, тряпку и оттереть оттуда всё заражение»_ , — сказал в конце концов Умбра. — _«А заодно перемыть всех жуков»_.  



	2. Chapter 2

Когда Умбра зашёл в операторский зал, я валялась на Синем. Стрекотавший жук медленно и безропотно перемещался по залу — проводить на нём время было одно удовольствие. Проблему усеивающих хитиновый панцирь шипов решал наброшенный на покладистого жука сложенный ковёр, и я развалилась поверх толстого покрытия, заложив за голову руки и задумчиво уставившись в высокий потолок отсека.  
Синий оказался образцовым питомцем. Исключительно смирный жук летал на достаточной высоте, чтобы не задевать бесконечные ряды моих игрушек и кабели соматического узла, убирать за ним не составляло для Риги труда, а спрессованный в сухари комбикорм я время от времени скармливала Синему из собственных рук. Из рук Рино, если точнее. Зубы и челюсти у Синего были огого. К счастью, грыз он ими только сухари.  
Раздался тихий свистящий звук дверной панели, затем — тишина. Мне не требовалось поворачивать головы, чтобы по степени усилившегося ментального контакта определить близкое присутствие Умбры.  
_«Новая Лока прислала новый список с новыми поручениями, я просмотрел — есть интересные задачи. Новые»._  
— Мне снились странные сны, — рассеянно произнесла я, по-прежнему пусто рассматривая чёрную потолочную облицовку.  
_«Опять Бездна?»._  
— Угу. Упоминала Миракла... знаешь Миракла? Хотя откуда тебе. И говорила про сцу... ссс... сложное слово какое-то, я записала.  
Я механическим движением отвела руку вбок, собираясь по привычке поднять с подлокотника установки информационный планшет, но рука наткнулась на трепещущее жёсткое крыло Синего. Жук зарычал.  
Умбра к тому моменту уже подошёл к соматическому узлу, поднял и включил планшет.  
_«Тут написано — сцинтилляторы и цукаты»._  
— Я не знаю, что это такое. Ты знаешь?  
_«Не знаю ни того, ни другого»._  
Я со вздохом уселась на жуке, опёрлась на руки и передвинулась по жучиной спине подальше от сочленения крыльев. Синий скрипуче рычал. Я заметно перевешивала жука, потому спустила с него ноги и легко соскользнула на пол. Подошедший навстречу Умбра, которому из-за роста было удобнее, стащил со спины жука зацепившийся за шипы ковёр, расстелил на полу и толчком ноги скатал в рулон, после чего аналогичным толчком пнул по свободному участку пола в сторону стены.  
— При чём здесь Миракл — не понимаю. Что за сцу... сцукаты — не понимаю.   
Плюхнувшись в кресло соматической установки, я привычным движением подняла с подлокотника планшет, пробежалась взглядом по двум отображающемся на дисплее словам. Да, детальное конспектирование мне никогда не удавалось.  
— Рига, сведи баланс за полгода, покажи. Что такое сцинтилляторы?  
Бортовой компьютер отозвался незамедлительно:  
— Детекторы элементарных частиц, оператор. Используются в...  
— Ой нет, не хочу, — перебила я Ригу, поправляя перед собой оцифрованный цефалоном голографический дисплей с выведенными затребованными данными. — Лучше расскажи, что такое цукаты.  
— При высоких энергиях! — взмолился Рига, которому явно не терпелось продолжить.  
— Слышать не хочу ни о каких энергиях и частицах, пожалей мои бедные железные нервы. Что за цукаты?  
— Засахаренные фрукты, оператор.  
— Впервые слышу.  
Умбра раскатал ковёр обратно, сложил его втрое, чтобы мне потом было удобно сразу закинуть на спину жука, оставил всё там же у стены и приблизился к установке.   
— Значит, сцу... сцинтилляторы.  
_«Сцукаты»._  
— Сам ты такой. Ладно, значит, на повестке дня Новая Лока и сц... и эти штуки обе две. Поэтому мы поступим так... — произнесла я, просматривая столбцы чисел и задумчиво постукивая обратным концом стилуса по губе. — Сальдо мне нравится, поэтому бросим-ка мы якорь у Деми и обновим интерьер орбитера. Синий, возражения есть?  
Изредка клацавший зубами жук, как от него и ожидалось, спокойно жужжал. Возражений у велосипода не имелось.  
  
«Сцинтиллятор сцинтиллирует, сцуко», — сказала мне тогда двойник, указывая на единственный освещающий площадь фонарь. Неудобное звуковое сочетание отложилось в памяти как «сцу», и теперь мучило, назойливо вертясь на краю сознания. Я не хотела сейчас занимать собственный разум высшей физикой. Меня всецело занимал вопрос Энтрати.  
Потому что было слишком уж похоже, что синеватыми губами искажённых членов семьи с нами говорил коллективный разум царящего на Деймосе заражения.  
Орбитер шёл к базирующемуся в земном сегменте ремонтному консульскому доку, тщательнейшим образом экранированному от внимания как гринир, так и Корпуса.   
Много времени на обновление внутренней обстановки мостика и первой палубы не потребовалось. Полное переоборудование отсеков заняло три дня и изрядно опустошило мой цифровой кошелёк. Впрочем, эти три дня практически не отразились на повседневной жизни команды, поскольку оружейный отсек с Умброй никто не тревожил, операторский — тоже, и тем самым мне не потребовалось объяснять рабочим причину полноценного функционирования варфрейма отдельно от оператора. Отчасти поэтому, отчасти из соображений времени пришлось отказаться от потенциального обновления отсека с оружейным складом и создания тренировочного зала. Я очень хотела побыстрее вернуться на Деймос.  
  
Мы прибыли на Деймос спустя восемь часов после отбытия из доков. Десантные капсулы высадили нас с Умброй и стиснутом в стазисном контейнере Синем в уже известном гроте, где, как я помнила по словам Лоида, отсутствовала вероятность засады. Заражение уже успело затянуть ведущий на утёс искажённый пещерный коридор тонкими влажными нитями паутины.  
Коротко осмотрев с утёса совершенно не изменившееся за эти недели безрадостное плато, мы умчались в Некралиск, лихо проскользнув под арочным сводом накрывающего особняк полого купола. Я так и не могла понять причины существования этого гигантского подозрительного панциря, да и, по правде говоря, ещё не спрашивала.  
Два некрамеха, уже давно утративших свои боевые функции и превратившиеся в живые колонны, сдерживали разрастание купольной ткани, оставляя открытым проход от главных врат особняка на поверхность плато. Настораживал тот факт, что, судя по их состоянию, купол всё же побеждал. Ставшие единым целым с заражением Деймоса Энтрати, свободно перемещавшиеся по Дрейфу посредством стимулирования прорастания своих псевдо-бутонов на доступных поверхностях, не нуждались во вратах и проложенных по поверхности дорогах. Если серый штамм пытался перекрыть доступ к особняку извне, получалось, в этом пустом заражённом особняке находился некий ключевой объект? Или же, напротив, разрастание купола было неизбежным злом, с которым Энтрати приходилось бороться доступными средствами?  
В какой-то момент мне показалось, что Умбра на итзале умудрится врезаться в ещё удерживавшегося на ногах некрамеха, однако эти годы не прошли для Умбры даром.  
  
Некралиск встретил нас таким же, каким и отпечатался в моей памяти в последний раз нашего посещения: пустым и мёртвым.   
Заражение медленно, но неотвратимо захватывало здание. Заражение расползалось по стенам уже не поддающейся определению каменной структуры, лепилось гроздьями злокачественных образований, вгрызалось в облицовку и панели корневидными толстыми жгутами. Освещённые работоспособными технологичными светильниками области выглядели в подобных условиях едва ли не более странными, чем вирусные кластеры.  
Мы прошли в глубь полуразрушенной прихожей и едва успели ступить на широкую лестницу, как навстречу нам, левитируя над ступенями, стремительно спустился Лоид.  
— Неужели вы принесли мне траворит? — с присущими Отаку бодрейшими интонациями голоса спросил Лоид.  
И мёртвую тишину особняка, нарушаемую до этого лишь редкими естественными звуками неестественного техноцитового заражения, разорвали три голоса:  
— Отак, не сейчас! — выкрикнули одновременно Лоид, я и Умбра.  
Эхо растворилось в глубине зала и отходящих от него анфилад. Я невольно хихикнула в соматической установке.  
— Прошу принять мои извинения за отсутствие обеспечения должной встречи гостей, — чопорно произнёс Лоид, пока мы поднимались следом за цефалоном по ступеням. — Мы не были уведомлены о визите.  
— А следовало уведомлять?  
— Вам — нет! — радостно сообщил Отак.  
— Мне надо к жуководу, — сказала я, игнорируя Отака. — Отдать жука.  
_«Я с Вилкором пока пообщаюсь»._  
— Мне без разницы.  
Деликатно игнорировавший мой односторонний диалог с Умброй Лоид деловито вёл нас по анфиладам, коридорам и лестницам особняка. Безошибочно узнав соседний с занятым Кермерросом зал, я отпустила Лоида провожать Умбру к Вилкору, сама же направилась к своенравному дерзкому сыну семьи Энтрати.  
Тот, вооружившись массивной щёткой, чистил ороговевшую шкуру очередной неизвестной мне зверюшки. Таковых здесь имелось немало.  
Я зашла в зал, сбавила шаг, осмотрелась по сторонам. Неизвестных зверюшек со времени моего первого посещения изрядно прибавилось.  
Расположившийся в своём бутонообразном мясистом выросте посередине помещения Кермеррос без труда удерживал животное за грудину правой, массивной, рукой, ловко орудуя левой с зажатой в ладони щёткой. Коренастое искажённое существо опиралось всеми четырьмя ногами на «лепестки» цветка, издавало утробное низкое рычание, однако не сопротивлялось.  
— Предазит, — произнёс сосредоточенно орудовавший щёткой Кермеррос, не глядя на меня. — Подожди минуту, а то я потом его тут потеряю.  
Я нагнулась, оставляя стазисный контейнер на грязном выщербленном полу, выпрямилась, оглянулась по сторонам. На втором ярусе зала, где в прошлый раз жужжала едва ли не целая стая жуков, теперь лениво жужжал всего один. Зато заметно увеличилось количество четырёхногой живности. Животные гоняли по полу и грызли не поддающиеся определению объекты; драли упругие вирусные жгуты; лазили по обильно разросшейся органике и, судя по интенсивным звукам, пытались проложить в ней норы.  
— Удивительно, как они у тебя тут не перегрызли друг друга.  
— Обижаешь... — рассеянно ответил Кермеррос.  
Коренастых предазитов с массивной грудной клеткой в импровизированном зоопарке имелось немало, немало имелось и стройных головастых особей иного, тоже неизвестного мне вида. Я вообще до этого момента не задумывалась о возможности существования животного вида с расходящимся в поперечном сечении строением черепа. Впрочем, ещё в Долине стало ясно, что творения орокинских генетических кузниц и по сей день таят в себе немало загадок. Понятное дело, «ясно» стало не мне, а Бизнесу, но я полностью полагалась на его слова.  
— Кто это? — спросила я, указывая Кермерросу на ближайшее животное с пресловутым строением черепа. Создание оскалило пасть, раздвинуло по вертикали череп до доброй середины мозговой коробки и, судя по реакции находящихся поблизости представителей искажённого животного мира, не проявляло тем самым никаких положительных намерений.  
Кермеррос оглянулся, отмахнулся от меня рукой с щёткой:  
— Вульпафила. Подожди ещё немного, достань пока своего жука.  
Я готовно откупорила стазисный контейнер, выпуская несчастного Синего на свободу. Жук взревел, словно реактивный самолёт, затрещал крыльями, весь задёргался, проверяя, живым ли он выбрался из тесной коробки, и наконец удовлетворённо защёлкал зубами.  
  
Пройти по уже имеющейся карте особняка к Вилкору не составило труда. За исключением прихожей, внутренняя планировка здания почти не имела дверей, поэтому ещё на подходе к залу моему взгляду предстал скупо жестикулировавший оружейник, что-то рассказывающий усевшемуся у подножия техноцитового бутона Умбре. Варфрейм устроился на подходящем органическом наросте, и разница в несколько метров им с возвышающемся мутированным орокинцем, судя по всему, нимало не мешала общаться.  
— Я никогда вас не уважал и точно так же никогда не сомневался в сомнительности ваших приоритетов, — сходу обратился ко мне Вилкор, пока я неторопливо приближалась к месту, где обосновался «цветок». — Превыше реликтов изоляционных бункеров ты ставишь зоопарк.  
Несмотря на отсутствующую обстановку относительно небольшого узкого зала, голос Вилкора почти не отражался от стенной облицовки, настолько обильно та была покрыта вирусными массами.   
— А как же. Мой Синий теперь чёрный. Давай к делу: что за...  
В памяти невольно всплыл провальный эпизод со столь напоминающими визуально дредноутов некрамехами. Я осеклась, фыркнула, и, кашлянув, продолжила:  
— Какой цели служат охраняемые подземные бункеры? Вот только давай без сказочек про качающее нам энергию сердце. Если б Орокин могли нас остановить таким путём, они бы нас остановили.  
Вопреки моим ожиданиям, Вилкор не обиделся:  
— Дискутировать с тобой на тему функций Сердца — всё равно что планктону объяснять теорию вероятности. У тебя недостаточно знаний, чтобы понять принцип действия.  
Я не могла с ним не согласиться.  
— Что такое сцукаты?  
— Понятия не имею, — отмахнулся оружейник.   
— Что такое сц... щас, где-то у меня было тут записано, — я потыкала закреплённую на предплечье портативную панель, выводя информационный дисплей, произнесла по слогам: — сцинтилляторы?  
Скрестивший на груди руки Вилкор безэмоционально осведомился:  
— Почему ты спрашиваешь?  
— Бездной навеяло.  
Оружейник протяжно хмыкнул, потёр широкой ладонью оставшуюся от второго плеча бесформенную область. Мне показалось, он тянул время. Может быть, собирался с мыслями.  
Наконец Вилкор глубоко вздохнул, наклонился в нашу с Умброй сторону, опёршись для удобства на один из отростков собственного бутона, и сказал:  
— Бездна, бездна. Именно это я и собирался вам поручить. Оборудование для изоляционных бункеров Деймоса создавалось под кураторством Альбрехта, и сцинтилляторы должны функционировать до сих пор. Полагаю, они до сих пор собирают и записывают информацию. Отправляйтесь вниз, принесите мне хотя бы парочку.   
— Так что это такое-то? — не выдержала я. — Нет, замолчи, не отвечай!!! Перефразирую свой вопрос: как определить, что перед нами они самые?  
— О, они... светятся, — скупо объяснил Вилкор.  
— Светятся? — недоверчиво переспросила я.  
— Именно. Не сохранилось ни образца, ни иллюстраций, а то я б наглядно продемонстрировал.  
Вилкор огляделся по сторонам, с заметным неудовольствием пощёлкал пальцами, довольно очевидным образом выражая вставшую перед тем проблему объяснения. Наконец он указал на обычную для особняка серую световую сферу, закреплённую на стене в золотом чашебразном кронштейне. Сфера источала мягкий холодный свет.  
— Похожие, ярко светятся, свободно перемещаются в воздушной среде.  
  
— Похожие, ярко светятся, свободно перемещаются в воздушной среде, — повторила я, когда спустя несколько часов мы с Умброй стояли в преддверии подземного изоляционного бункера, дожидаясь завершения запущенного Ригой сканирования окружающей среды. В глубине бункера глухо и отчётливо звенели металлические шаги — очередной дредноут (некрамех, поправила я себя) безустанно и равнодушно охранял века назад вверенное присмотру пространство.  
Я не могла перестать думать о том, что некогда здесь сходили с ума от последствий контакта первые исследователи сопряжения материального мира с Бездной. Добровольные подопытные, не очень добровольные подопытные — все они смотрели в Бездну, и Бездна смотрела в них.  
И я не могла перестать думать о том, что, может быть, представавшая их глазам Бездна тогда являлась лишь зеркалом. Возможно, когда человечество впервые открыло для себя Бездну, и Бездна впервые открыла для себя человечество. И впитала всё то, что исходило от Орокин.  
Если дать бесформенному опору, оно станет материальным. Подобно тому, как шпалера формирует куст — удивительно ли, что опиравшаяся на отражение взглянувших в неё представителей Орокин Бездна производила столь разрушительное действие? В таком случае они действительно сами не оставили своей касте никакой возможности выжить. Старались век за веком.  
Рига завершил сканирование уже давно, но чувствовавший отголоски охвативших меня мыслей Умбра не торопил действие.  
В конце концов я очнулась от мрачных размышлений, на мгновение почувствовав себя совершенно дезориентированной.  
И спустя ещё одно мгновение мы с Умброй уже приступили к зачистке объекта.  
  
В условиях Деймоса под зачисткой могла подразумеваться лишь относительная. Техноцитовое заражение не ограничивалось поверхностным слоем, и оригинальные аберрации вкупе с подвергшимися воздействию вируса мобильными объектами лезли едва ли не из всех щелей. Оставалось уповать лишь на то, что управляющий Деймосом коллективный разум сочтёт бесцельное расходование материала нецелесообразным.  
Этого не представлялось возможным, когда Деймосом заправлял Фасс. Поэтому для вылазки в бункер мы с Умброй целенаправленно выждали время, когда бесконечный цикл перейдёт в отвечающую поставленным условиям фазу Воум. Загадку раздвоения коллективного разума Деймоса мог решить разве что Алад Ви, поэтому я покамест принимала данный факт как должное и подстраивала свои цели под фазы.  
  
Я бродила по просторным, богато декорированным залам, размеру совокупной площади которых только Орокин в их неизменной напыщенности могли дать название «бункер». Да уж, бункер. По моим прикидкам, он составлял добрую треть, если вообще не половину от особняка Энтрати. Надо полагать, столь возмутительно тесное пространство не вмещало в полной мере эго представителей Орокин.  
Где-то в одном из оставшихся позади залов Умбра очищал и децифровывал уцелевшие части выведенного из строя некрамеха. Позже мы с Ригой вытащим из них электронные компоненты, подготавливая платы для детального в прямом смысле этого слова исследования. Возможно, какие-то из матриц смогут принести пользу.  
Но пока меня не волновали используемые в орокинской робототехнике модули. Сейчас я осматривала залы в надежде найти неведомые сцинтилляторы... не имея ни малейшего представления о том, что именно ищу.  
Действие осложняло состояние залов. Повреждённые неумолимо разрастающимся техноцитом, области некоторых из них находились в полном упадке. И даже не смотря на это, закреплённые в кронштейнах на стенах уцелевшие осветительные сферы продолжали озарять пространство мягким лиловатым светом. Уж чего у орокин никак нельзя было отнять — так это качества и долговечности изделий.  
Я честно осмотрела все углы бело-золотых залов и облазила все мрачные бесформенные вирусные образования, однако ничего, что светилось бы и летало, не обнаружила.  
Когда пришёл закончивший со своим делом Умбра, я стояла у золотого оградительного бортика, расположенного в полу одного из залов. Выступая над полом на добрые полметра, в обрамлённой золотым кольцом полости медленно вращалась большая орнаментальная сфера. Не то Энтрати предпочитали подобный дизайн, не то именно данная форма объектов отвечала технологическим требованиям.  
— Она светится, — сказала я приблизившемуся Умбре, рассматривая узор на медленно проворачивающейся вдоль своей оси сфере. — Может быть, это и есть сцукат?  
_«Сцинтиллятор. Насколько я вижу, она не отвечает условию свободного перемещения»._  
— Но светится. Как знать, вдруг за столько лет у неё гравитационный двигатель заглох и она вернулась на подзарядку? И они все. Смотри, они не закреплены в своих кронштейнах. Я проверила.  
Выломанный мной стенной кронштейн валялся на полу, и вытащенная из него сфера откатилась к пилястре, лиловато освещая выкрошившуюся мраморную декоративную вставку.  
— Думаю, это и есть сцинтилляторы, — настаивала я. — Больше тут в любом случае ничего не светится.  
_«Или плохо искала, или их тут могло и не оказаться вовсе»._  
— Ну Вилкор-то знал, куда нас посылал. Так что... Ты начни вон с тех.  
  
Вилкор смотрел на вываленную перед ним груду оцифрованных светящихся сфер молча и долго. Я не поленилась и вытащила в бункере даже ту, большую, вмонтированную в пол.   
Груда сфер то и дело норовила раскатиться в разные стороны, и мне приходилось останавливать их ногами и головой киттага, подталкивая обратно в общую кучу. Процесс напоминал обратную игру в бильярд, где шары требовалось вернуть из луз на позицию.  
Некралиск хлюпал, постанывал и скрипел. Сферы с металлическим звуком катались по каменному полу.  
— Потрясающе, — наконец произнёс Вилкор. — Просто... потрясающе. Я никогда в вас не сомневался. Как в ваших боевых способностях, так и в умственных. Зачем вы притащили сюда гору лампочек, можете объяснить?  
— Ты у нас умный больно! — вспылила я. — Сам за своими сцукатами лезь, если эти не устраивают. Умбра, говори с ним ты, он меня раздражает.  
Умбра наверняка прекрасно чувствовал, что словами про раздражение я прикрываю смущение из-за явно совершённой по незнанию ошибки и нахлынувшую гнетущую неуверенность в себе, однако благородно промолчал.  
— Надо было лучше объяснять, — раздались за моей спиной адресованные оружейнику слова Умбры. Отмахнувшись по пути от неудачно скаламбурившего Отака, я направлялась в зал Кермерроса. В эту минуту я чувствовала, что генетик единственный из Энтрати был моей родственной душой. Он наверняка бы понял...  
  
Кермеррос смеялся над моим рассказом столь же долго, насколько долго Вилкор смотрел на груду осветительных сфер. Он хохотал взахлёб, хохотал до слёз. Привлечённые поведением хозяина, несколько вульпафил и предазитов подошли к Кермерросу, взобрались на массивный бутон, заскулили низкими раскатистыми голосами, едва ли не завиляли хвостами. Продолжая смеяться, Кермеррос сгрёб зверей в охапку.  
Я угрюмо уселась на одном из зелёных велосиподов, неспешно курсировавших по второму ярусу зала. В отличие от спокойных слов Вилкора, смех Кермерроса не вызывал во мне негативных эмоций. Вилкор, Бизнес... они знали нечто, недоступное мне. Они были на голову выше меня, и эта разница угнетала.  
— Я в тебе не сомневался, — наконец с явным усилием произнёс Кермеррос, одной рукой лаская ластившуюся к нему вульпафилу, другой стирая выступившие от напряжения слёзы. — Вот ни разу не сомневался. Что ж ты меня-то не предупредила, я б хотел посмотреть на выражение его лица. Светильники, это же надо...  
Повторно всхохотнув, Кермеррос наконец отогнал зверей обратно в зал, ещё раз протёр лицо, подумал о чём-то, усмехнулся в ладонь.  
— Подожди здесь. Ты определённо заслуживаешь награды.  
Скрестив руки на груди и обхватив себя ладонями за плечи, Кермеррос скрылся в глубине втянувшего его бутона. Мясистая ткань чавкнула.  
Отсутствовал генетик недолго — спустя какую-то пару минут Кермеррос вернулся тем же самым образом, но на этот раз сложенные на груди руки прикрывали прямоугольную коробку. К тому времени я спустилась с жучиного яруса в основную площадь зала и теперь бродила там, рассматривая занятых своими великими делами диковинных головастых вульпафил.  
— Возьми. Это модуль улучшения для Гельминта. Я передам полную информацию на борт.  
Не отказываясь, я приняла и незамедлительно децифровала протянутую мне пластиковую твёрдую коробку, после чего кивнула на ближайшую вульпафилу:  
— Что они умеют?  
Кермеррос сразу посерьёзнел. А затем начал рассказывать уверенно и профессионально, невольно заражая своим пылким рвением единственного слушателя.   
В выслушивании информации о видах фауны Деймоса прошло столько времени, что пришёл даже закончивший к тому моменту разговор с Вилкором Умбра. Я сидела на зелёном велосиподе перед расположившемся в центре зала бутоном Кермерроса, с неподдельным интересом выслушивая про сравнение видовых различий вульпафил. Мысленно я при этом прикидывала возможности, которые открывались в боевых условиях с учётом способностей этих животных. Опыт обещал быть интересным.  
На том мы и порешили.  
Требуемые данные подходящей особи утверждать долго не пришлось, и Кермеррос согласился подготовить к моему следующему прибытию экземпляр панцирной вульпафилы. Соде и Мельте предстояло потесниться — может быть, временно, может быть, навсегда. Насколько вообще пресловутое «всегда» было применимо к тэнно. Выживших на «Заримане» неизбежно ждал лишь один возможный финал.  
  
По прибытии на орбитер меня уже ожидал нетерпеливо маячивший лазурной голографической проекцией Рига. Я отсоединилась от магнитного захвата лисета, ступила на платформу стыковочного отсека, остановилась перед загораживающей проход на палубу голограммой. Разумеется, она не загораживала проход физически, но меня интересовало, что вызвало у бортового компьютера подобное нетерпение. Обидевшись, он бы не продолжил разговор.  
Поскольку мантис был приписан к второй платформе, Умбра невозмутимо покинул отсек. Я тем временем восстанавливала сенсорную передачу, возвращая себе обоняние. Сухой рециркулированный воздух технических помещений корабля, из-за недавних нововведений ненавязчиво отдающий лавандой, воспринимался как запах дома.  
Рига никогда не скрывал своей неприязни к вынужденному существовании секции Гельминта, функционально связанного с обеспечением работоспособности варфреймов, поэтому меня приятно удивило отсутствие жалоб:  
— Система подготовлена к установке модуля, компенсационный расчёт произведён. Получено сообщение от Аггрона.  
— Чего хочет? — спросила я, проходя сквозь тотчас исчезнувшую при моём движении голограмму. Синтезированный голос продолжал звучать из динамиков, сопровождая мою поднимавшуюся по палубам Октавию:  
— Интересовался, есть ли у тебя аятанские артефакты. Готов забрать, не бесплатно, разумеется.  
Развернувшись на каблуках, я пошла вместо стазисного отсека варфреймов в основной склад. Операционная консоль уже была активирована предприимчивым Ригой, и мне оставалось лишь отфильтровать данные. Информация о количестве валявшихся без дела аятанских скульптур и впустую занимаемом ими объёме удручала.  
— А цену не сказал? У меня столько денег-то хватит ему заплатить, чтобы всё это забрал?  
_«Кто забрал и что забрал?»._  
Отняв пальцы от сенсорных кнопок управления, я покосилась на стоявшего у входа Умбру. Тот облокотился на облицовку дверного проёма, и я совершенно не заметила, когда вообще Умбра зашёл и как долго тут находится.   
— Аггрон. Аятаны. Ананасы весь склад забили, уже не знаю, куда деть. Ему сбагрю. Мы с ним в своё время много часов на Драко провели, авось не запросит слишком много.  
_«Это оперативник из той же оперы, что и Красненькая?»._  
— Не совсем, но в целом примерно из той. Рига, все помеченные модули проведи, проверь и подготовь. Наконец-то у меня этот мусор заберут.  
_«Ну у тебя и понятие мусора»._  
— Находящиеся в состоянии вечного движения артефакты исчезнувшей империи, хранящие запечатанные в себе воспоминания, — с наигранным пафосом произнесла я. — Будешь приставать, привяжу тебе ананасу на шарф.  
Выключив консоль, я направилась было на выход из помещения, но не двинувшийся с места Умбра продолжал демонстративно загораживать дверной проём. Я легко ткнула его ладонью, после чего Умбра всё-таки смилостивился. Выпустив меня из склада, он скрылся в оружейной, я же спустилась на техническую палубу.  
Рука с зажатой ней ключ-картой повисла в воздухе. Так и не проведя картой по приёмнику, я шагнула назад, усаживаясь напротив скрытого блока управления на выступ в нижней части переборки.  
Устанавливать подаренный Кермерросом сегмент являлось делом неразумным. Думать, что уровень рядового бортового компьютера позволит распознать потенциально вшитые в программу сегмента вредоносные элементы, было ещё в большей степени неразумно. Рига не сумеет тягаться со способностями профессиональных учёных и инженеров вернувшихся Энтрати, и когда мы обнаружим, что попались в ловушку, будет уже слишком поздно. Имела ли я право рисковать?  
_Если_ это и вправду ловушка. Что с моих проблем имели бы Энтрати? Да и коллективный разум Деймоса ничего бы с них не имел. А вдруг эта штука заразит мне орбитер? Получится почти что ручной Джордас.  
Я продолжала сидеть Октавией на выступе, сверля взглядом узкий проём картоприёмника. Подошедшая Сода ткнулась мордой мне в плечо; я механически почесала её по шее.  
— Рига, кем ты был до того, как стал цефалоном?  
— Я всегда был цефалоном, оператор.  
— Думаю вот, устанавливать сегмент Гельминта или это ловушка, — поделилась я мыслями.  
— Оператор обижает Ригу.  
— В чём именно оператор обижает Ригу?  
— В том, что, по его мнению, Рига включает новое оборудование и новое обеспечение в систему без полной предварительной проверки.  
— Они же инженеры Энтрати, откуда обычному бортовому компьютеру суметь обнаружить деструктивную прошивку...  
— Обычному бортовому компьютеру? Оператор обижает Ри...  
Синтезированный голос Риги издал странный звук, отдалённо напоминавший булькание, и оборвался на полуслове.  
Я осталась в тишине, молча поглаживая Соду по сухой шкуре. Ну как в тишине — на орбитере тишина всегда была довольно относительная. Постанывал и поскрипывал корпус, тихо шуршала вентиляция. На первой палубе перечирикивались Пертурабо с диригой. Наконец перед мной засияла лазурная голографическая проекция:  
— Рига просит оператора подключить сегмент Гельминта.  
Молча поднявшись со своего незатейливого места, я провела необходимые манипуляции с блоком управления, после чего прошла в медотсек и вставила сегмент в открывшийся разъём. Проблем совместимости ожидаемо не возникло — в конце концов, орбитеры создавались по единой технологии.   
— Доступно полное обновление объекта, — сообщил Рига через некоторое время. — Требуются следующие ресурсы...  
Выслушав перечень, я одобрила предстоящее обновление и согласилась сутки воздержаться от потенциально опасных сражений. Из-за запланированных работ Рига собирался на сутки закрыть доступ к медицинскому отсеку.  
  
Эти сутки я собиралась провести, развлекаясь на Деймосе. Кроме того, Кермеррос обещал мне вульпафилу.  
  
Лоид передал сообщение от Кермерроса спустя каких-то шесть часов, когда я, совершенно выдохшись после тренировки с Умброй, выстраивала в операторском зале новую композицию из десятков плюшевых игрушек.  
Умбра встретил меня на первой палубе, когда я вышла Эмбер из отсека варфреймов. Пальцы Декс стиснули плечо Эмбер стальной хваткой.  
_«У тебя медотсек сутки не будет доступен»._  
— Я и не планирую доводить себя до такого состояния, чтобы он мне потребовался.  
Вместо ответа Умбра выразительно кивнул в сторону помещения, из которого я только что вышла.  
— Что? — начала злиться я.  
_«Хрому»._  
Недовольно забурчав угрозы про шарф и тромизона, я вынужденно развернулась и повторно зашла в отсек.  
  
Возможности Хромы ожидаемо не понадобились. Поехавший со мной Умбра всё так же первым делом направился к Вилкору и заговорился, а позже заигрался в коми с оружейником до такой степени, что мне пришлось возвращаться на орбитер без него. Насколько можно было судить, к моменту завершения ими игры я вполне успевала зарегистрировать свежеиспечённого питомца в своей системе и вернуться обратно на Деймос.  
И мы улетали на орбитер с предоставленной мне панцирной вульпафилой, привычным образом уместившейся в предназначенном для питомцев пространстве лисета.  
Контролируемый владельцем ключа магнитный ошейник не предоставлял животному свободы, но предупреждённый загодя Рига в любом случае уже поместил Соду в стазисный отсек. Вместо каваты нас встретили на нижней палубе Пертурабо, дирига и вирм. Я не хотела рисковать, поэтому не спускала вульпафилу с магнитного поводка. Та утробно рычала, и низкий, раскатистый, очень непривычный звук невольно вызывал у меня неприязнь.  
Изменённый в соответствии со стандартными условиями генетический код питомцев не давал тем возможности напасть на владельцев, однако по какому принципу действовал Кермеррос, мне не было известно. Я не имела никаких данных, позволяющих окончательно решить вопрос доверия. Всё, на что я могла ориентироваться — это на Умбру, морально-нравственный компас которого не вызывал у меня никаких сомнений. Что-то было в этом Вилкоре, в этих Энтрати.  
Или же в коллективном разуме серого штамма?  
Головастая безглазая вульпафила рычала, оскалившись во всё своё неимоверное количество клыков. Ни у кават, ни у кубр не имелось настолько огромной пасти. Я искренне побаивалась этого зверя, но мне было очень интересно.  
Чирикавшая моа склоняла свою голову то в одну сторону, то в другую, словно хотела рассмотреть незнакомое существо с разных ракурсов. Вирм и дирига левитировали в воздушном пространстве, однако не спешили по своему обыкновению усаживаться на нового соседа. Похоже, не только меня одну настораживала гигантская зубастая пасть. Если такое животное и гладить, то разве что Хромой...  
Поднявшись на первую палубу, я подвела не сопротивляющуюся вульпафилу в секцию инкубатора, где зверем уже занялся Рига — проверил питомца, подготовил к модифицированию. Асфальтово-серый зверь с выступавшими на участках тела рыжими техноцитовыми бляшками лежал смирно. Я выставила стандартный набор модификаторов; завершив процесс, Рига снял барьер инкубатора. Между клыков мутированных челюстей тяжело дышавшей вульпафилы просачивалась густая белёсая мутная жидкость.  
Мне было интересно, что та будет делать дальше. Вульпафила развернулась, почесалась, обнюхала внутреннюю поверхность инкубаторского сегмента и подстилку, щёлкнула вертикальным разрезом черепа. Я едва успела ухватить проплывшую к инкубатору диригу за хвостики, чтобы та не приблизилась к потенциально опасному существу. Недовольно зачирикав, дирига вернулась на спину Пертурабо, после чего они зачирикали уже вдвоём. Наверное, осуждали действия владелицы. Но я не хотела рисковать.  
Очень страшная пасть. Огромная.  
Протянув руку, я задержала её на десяток секунд, чтобы вульпафила обнюхала ладонь Хромы, затем не шибко уверенным движением опустила ладонь ей на холку. Пальцы коснулись каменно-твёрдой пластины.  
— Не ешь тут никого, — сказала я, проводя ладонью по жёстким сегментам и приподнимая голову вульпафилы за нижнюю челюсть. — Поняла? А то выкину. Или, ещё хуже, привяжу Умбре на шарф.  
Вульпафила издала низкий вибрирующий звук. Я не знала, как его интерпретировать.  
— Ладно, поехали обратно, посмотрю, что ты умеешь.  
И мы поехали обратно на Деймос.  
  
Умбра, и верно, к тому моменту уже закончил партию в коми. Он ожидал нас в гроте.  
Вульпафила рычала. Нимало не смутившись оскаленной зубастой пасти, Умбра небрежно потрепал питомца по жёсткой мутированной голове.  
_«Как назвала? Кофе?»._  
— Ещё не знаю, как назвать.  
Мы без особой спешки пошли прочь из грота, вступая в заросший органикой пещерный ход. Животное бежало перед нами, тщательно принюхиваясь высоко выставленной вверх мордой к воздуху, изредка издавало громкие непривычные звуки и гулко рычало.  
— Она большая и страшная, — поделилась я с Умброй. — Я её боюсь. Видел, какие зубищи?  
_«А зачем она тогда тебе?»._  
— Не знаю. Может быть, она хорошая. Выкинуть в шлюз всегда успею.  
Метнувшаяся вульпафила резким движением когтистой лапы разорвала верхний слой созревшей техноцитовой опухоли, мгновенно цапнула одну из копошащихся внутри личинок, с хрустом и брызгами гемолимфы разгрызая хитиновый покров. Уцелевшие личинки с пищанием скрылись между бугристых пластов вирусной ткани. Продолжавшая утробно рычать вульпафила повернула морду в нашу сторону; синхронизированные движения четырёх челюстей пережёвывали потрескивающую хитиновым покровом личинку.   
— Ты смотри, какое чудо.  
_«Если и есть что-то, в меньшей степени отвечающее понятию "чудо", так это она»._  
— Думаешь, не чудо?  
Мы остановились на пару минут на утёсе, рассматривая обстановку на расстилавшейся под ногами равнине. Пронизывающий слои атмосферы змееподобный Фасс, рыжей луной озарявший плато, раздувал свой капюшон. Я мысленно поприветствовала серый штамм.  
«Кстати, Кермеррос просил тебе передать».  
Я приняла из руки Умбры картридж для серво-манка, повертела его в руках, сходу вставила в приёмник оцифрованного манка и убрала всё вместе. Ещё до этого я показывала Кермерросу полученное от Бизнеса простенькое оборудование, которое использовала для отлова фауны, поэтому удивляться не приходилось.   
_«Сказал, они имеют все шансы тебе понравиться. Питаются рыбами, так что водятся у экзокрина»._  
Оцифровав элитрон и подхватив вульпафилу на руки, я спустилась с утёса. Животное не протестовало, разве что попыталось погрызть крыло архвинга — то ли по инерции, то ли со скуки, то ли просто потому что могло. Вновь почувствовав под лапами пронизанный корнями заражения почвенный покров, вульпафила кратко тявкнула низким голосом, повела мордой, снова зарычала. Наблюдая, как она крадётся к обильно разросшимся органическим образованиям и ловко расправляется со стрекочущей многоножкой, серповидные когти которой бессильно скользили по прочному серому панцирю, я вновь заметила:  
— Я говорю, чудо.  
_«Совершенно нет»._  
— Совершенно не чудо. А что, звучит. Эй, Чудо...  
_«Не чудо»._  
Дожидаться завершения охотничьего процесса смысла не имело. Придерживаясь стекловидной ленты экзокрина, мы с Умброй направились прочь от ущелья. Вульпафила вскоре нас нагнала; морда питомца была перемазана в густом пузырящемся слое гемолимфы.  
Выходившая из каньона серо-жёлтая лента экзокрина петляла по террасе, в одном месте разветвляясь и уходя к мутированному гроту, возвышавшемуся над поверхностью сложной костяной структурой с кластером пульсирующих головных мозгов. Я так и не знала, базировался ли данный оформленный массив на ассимилированной орокинской конструкции, на естественном гроте или же был образован заражением самостоятельно, однако нисколько не сомневалась в его значимости. Больше всего внутренняя поверхность грота напоминала ротовую полость — резко обрывавшийся ребристый спуск переходил в сформированную мягкими вирусными тканями шахту. Сходства добавляли сегментированные костные полукружья, оформляющую у обоих вирмов излучатель, и люминесцирующие мягкие ткани псевдо-гортани, по которым пробегали электрические разряды. Чем бы этот искажённый объект ни являлся, он имел самое непосредственное отношение к змеевидным воплощениям коллективного разума Деймоса. Снаружи различались даже сложенные пластины того, что я называла капюшоном.   
По очевидной причине я старалась лишний раз к нему не приближаться.  
Мы поднимались по неровной террасе, пристально осматривая воздушное пространство и толщу экзокрина на предмет рыб.  
— А где Не чудо?  
_«Опять что-то жрёт с пола небось»._  
И верно, вульпафила поодаль сосредоточенно грызла очередного мутанта, с неприятным звуком отдирая от неподвижного тела влажные полосы не поддающейся определению ткани. Настроенный ошейник не позволял питомцу удалиться от хозяина дальше установленного расстояния, поэтому мне не приходилось волноваться, что животное сбежит.  
Рыбное место обнаружилось спустя несколько сотен метров. Не чудо послушно бросила очередного заражённого, подбежала к ноге Хромы и улеглась, дожидаясь команды. Я мысленно похвалила генетика.   
А рядом с рыбным местом очень кстати подвернулся большой валун, куда мы тотчас с Умброй и забрались.  
Звук, который издал динамик серво-манка, описанию подлежал слабо. Это что ж такое там было, что, по мнению Кермерроса, могло бы мне понравиться?  
Ответный зов мы различили тотчас: _такой_ звук не представлялось возможным перепутать ни с чем. Мы ждали. Ждали. Не чудо смирно лежало у подножия валуна, изредка и, кажется, для проформы, рыча.   
Казалось, участок почвенного покрова по ту сторону экзокриновой ленты сдвинулся с места, поднялся на четырёх тонких цепких ножках и медленно пополз в сторону стеклянной реки. Несимметричное, бугристое, сверху поросшее редким травянистым покровом, больше всего это нелепое создание напоминало картофельный клубень. Трёхсуставчатые ножки двигались не менее нелепо.  
— Умбра, — заворожённо прошептала я, так и не подняв ветеринарное ружьё.  
_«Нет»._  
— Но Умбра!  
_«Нет, она не будет жить с нами»._  
— Но ведь такая картошка корявая!  
Препирания завершил задрожавший и двинувшийся под нами валун. Камень расходился на сегменты, выступал вверх, и едва щёлкнула хищная пасть, как я сунула меж зубов ствол ветеринарного ружья. Выстреливший с щелчком шприц, наполненный снотворным, вызвал лишь разошедшийся вибрацией по камню раздражённый рёв. А следом в пасть прилетел залп из вулкана, обрывая тем самым сомнительное деймосовское существование джагаласа. Тяжёлое вытянутое тело глухо шлёпнулось оземь.  
Агрессивно рычавшая Не чудо, как и было предписано, не проявляла никакой самостоятельной активности, разве что принялась обнюхивать завалившегося на бок мёртвого мутанта.  
Дикая картошка, разумеется, уже удрала. Я спрыгнула с валуна, отошла к экзокрину, с сожалением убеждаясь, что рыб тоже уже нет. Взгляд зацепился за раскинувшегося на земле джагаласа — выходящий из каменной глыбы длинный вялый столб. Умбру это зрелище чем-то забавляло, я же находила его совершенно отвратительным.  
— Моя картошка убежала...  
_«Пусть она тут живёт пока»._  
— Хочу ловить картошку.  
_«Бери лучше Не чудо это своё в охапку и едь с ним на ближайший галеон»._  
Я подозвала к себе Не чудо. Когти вульпафилы зацокали по потрескавшейся каменистой почве Деймоса. Животное подошло к Хроме, остановилось, задрало морду, словно ожидая приказа. Кто знает, чем представлялся безглазому существу мир.  
— Совершенно не... не чудо. Ну теперь по крайней мере понятно, к чему там был Миракл.  
Я фыркнула, отключила передачу голоса и расхохоталась в соматической установке.   
Осталось понять, к чему там были цукаты.  
  
И мы действительно отправились с Деймоса на ближайший марсианский галеон, где я выяснила, что помимо твёрдых когтей и острых зубов у вульпафилы имеется вырабатывающие вирусный секрет гланды, и что вирус распространяется столь же быстро, сколь и действует. Степень полезности вульпафилы сомнению более не подлежала, хотя её ужасающей пасти я всё ещё побаивалась.  
А поскольку я то и дело порывалась вернуться к Кермерросу и расспросить того об особенностях содержания деймосовских картошек в неволе, Умбра предложил направиться на Землю и заняться там вопросом цукатов. Умбра, когда хотел, становился чрезвычайно убедителен, так что орбитер взял курс на Землю.  
Обновление медотсека близилось к концу. Не чудо бродило по орбитеру, и от её рычания разве что аятанские крылатые скульптуры на своих пьедесталах не тряслись. Дирига, носитель и Пертурабо старались избегать вульпафилы, зато та отчего-то очень понравилась вирму, и вирм повадился устраиваться на лобастой голове между развесистых длинных ушей — или уж что там было у вульпафилы вместо ушей.   
  
На ночной площади медленно падал редкий снег. Пушистые хлопья кружились в воздухе, оседали на гранитных плитах, памятнике и моей безрукавке. Лёгкий ветер приносил ни с чем не сравнимый запах топящейся печи.  
Я прошлась по площади, с наслаждением вдыхая свежий прохладный воздух, безуспешно поискала взглядом источник печного дыма, сунула руки в карманы безрукавки. Кружащиеся в свете фонарей снежинки приковывали взгляд. Отчего-то вспомнилось, что двух одинаковых снежинок не существует, что каждая из них уникальна.  
Позади меня раздался хруст тонкого снежного слоя — кто-то поднимался по ступеням. Там, за площадью, были Ахерон и Скайреш, там было всё время этого мира и немного больше.  
— Денёк чудесный, — сказала двойник, подходя ближе. — Птички поют, солнышко светит, цветочки...  
— Поют или светят?  
— И то и другое. На.   
С этими словами двойник протянула мне средней толщины книжный томик в строгой ламинированной обложке. Я приняла книгу, взглянула на отпечатанное на обложке название. Сборник анекдотов. Титульный лист, в свою очередь, гласил, что внутри содержится квантовая физика. Я перелистнула несколько страниц, убеждаясь, что никакой квантовой физики внутри не содержалось, зато содержались основанные на довольно посредственных каламбурах шуточки. Следом за несколькими страницами шуточек началась квантовая механика.  
На белую прочную бумагу медленно ложились снежинки.  
Но когда я подняла голову на двойника, собираясь спросить, что всё это значит, на площади уже никого, кроме меня, не находилось.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> На всякий случай напоминаю, что я занимаюсь не конспектированием непосредственного игрового процесса, а адаптирую собственный игровой опыт для создавания отдельной истории.

Резко оборвавшаяся связь с варфреймом вернула моё сознание в собственное тело. Глухо болела лобная часть головы, как и всегда при неожиданном завершении сеанса переноса, к тому же в теле ещё сохранялись остаточные негативные ощущения физической связи с уничтоженным Локи. Открыв крышку установки, я отсоединила нейро-подключение с соматическим узлом и помассировала кончиками онемевших пальцев лоб.  
Голова казалась тяжёлой от тягучей боли, плохо слушавшиеся руки покалывало от возобновления кровотока, торс терзало медленно отступавшее ощущение полученных варфреймом повреждений. На стальном пути меня поймала мстившая за убийство Саргаса Тень. Локи без невидимости не мог противопоставить тому ничего, поэтому всё, что мне оставалось — это продать жизнь собственного варфрейма подороже.  
Исход подобного боя был предопределён с самого начала, и я не чувствовала ни злости, ни разочарования. Я чувствовала только тревогу. Бродившая по стальной системе Тень оказалась значительно сильнее, чем я предполагала.   
Незамедлительно проявившаяся по левую сторону визуальная проекция Риги молча дожидалась, пока оператор соизволит обратить на неё внимание. Я покосилась на лазоревую голограмму.  
— Рига, что у меня там по имеющимся чертежам Локи?  
— Отсутствуют, оператор.  
— Дай мне водички.  
Поднявшись из установки, я двинулась по направлению к выходу из операторского зала, на ходу отпивая воду из материализованного Ригой на подлокотнике стакана. Оставшаяся фантомная боль в торсе медленно ослабевала. Как и любой тэнно, к подобному я была привычна.  
На орбитере царил блаженный покой. Дрон методично чистил техническую палубу; касавшийся переборки сенсорный щуп издавал едва различимый стрёкот. Носитель и вирм сидели друг напротив друга на статуэтках якобы полезших на стенку паучьих сфер, которые в своё время поставил здесь Умбра и которые так и остались в роли полноправных декоративных элементов.   
Я поднялась на первую палубу, толкнула носком ноги оставленный в проходе мяч. Откатившаяся в сторону инкубатора игрушка замерла напротив мирно лежавшей на своей подстилке Соды. Едва я успела сделать по палубе шаг в сторону склада, как неожиданно вскочившая кавата прыгнула на мяч, который по закону подлости отскочил именно в моём направлении, и следом меня откинула к стене погнавшаяся за любимой игрушкой Сода. Выпавший из руки стакан с хрустом разбился, выплёскивая воду на рыжее пластиковое покрытие.  
— Сода, ну ёб же ж твою мать, — со вздохом произнесла я, глядя вслед ускакавшей за мячом на техническую палубу кавате. Последовал шум свалившихся пьедесталов и установленных на пресловутых пьедесталах аятанских крылатых скульптур.  
На шум вынырнул из арсенального отсека Умбра, хотя я этого не заметила — я по-прежнему смотрела в ведущий на техническую палубу наклонный коридор. Поэтому вопрос Умбры застал меня врасплох:   
_«Ты что тут делаешь?»_.  
— Я вроде как владелица этого орбитера, — хмуро ответила я, отводя наконец взгляд из коридора и проходя мимо Умбры к складу.  
_«Обычно Рига информирует о твоём возвращении»_.  
— Миссию я завершила, но фрейм уничтожен. Так что информировать и не о чем.  
Умбра последовал за мной в помещение склада, где я включила управляющую консоль и быстро настроила фильтр, выводя данные о количестве содержащих детали Локи реликвий.  
_«Что произошло?»_.  
— Тень произошла. Теперь мне нужен новый Локи... Рига, проверь разломы на предмет захватов и экстерминатусов.  
_«Разумно ли оставлять тело фрейма на галеоне гринир?»_.  
— Ничего там не осталось, — процедила я, с силой вдавливая подушечку пальца в сенсорную кнопку. — Его на куски разрезало, а счёт до детонации реактора и без того на минуты шёл.  
  
Мы потратили ещё почти неделю на то, чтобы добыть требуемые компоненты, собрать мне нового Локи и повторно поляризовать. Орбитер направлялся в Ларунду; перед обзорным экраном только-только рассеялись яркие краски визуального эффекта выхода на рельс. Я сидела за стойкой выключенного информационного терминала, по-прежнему продолжая смотреть в экран, однако уже полностью поглощённая собственными мыслями.  
Ближайшее обозримое будущее не обнадёживало. Необходимость двигаться дальше по стальному пути существовала вне зависимости от того, хочу я этого или нет. Избегающий трудностей тэнно избегал тем самым и профессионального опыта, и умения — ни того, ни другого не бывало слишком много.  
Но всё-таки Тень... что искалечило его сознание настолько, что он принялся охотиться за бывшими соратниками? Чем он убедил шестерых послушников примкнуть к нему? И вот это самоназвание ещё: «послушники». Тень с Ханхо пытаются основать искусственную религию?  
Чем в принципе заняты сентиенты? Что готовит Лотос? После отбитого вторжения мюрексов в системе Ориджин воцарилось затишье, и вряд ли я обманывалась, считая его затишьем перед бурей. Точнее, вряд ли его в принципе можно было воспринимать иначе. Алад успешно сопротивлялся навязанной коалиции с сентиентами, мюрексы из системы изгнали, и вот уже несколько месяцев в системе царила тишь да благодать без каких бы то вестей о сентиентах. Ну как тишь да благодать — воевали, как всегда. Но свои воевали-то, местные, ориджинские, родные, можно сказать.  
При мысли о пресловутых «своих» я поднялась из-за терминала и направилась с мостика в медотсек.  
Кермеррос в значительной степени расширил возможности Гельминта, и значительность этой степени вызывала у меня тревогу. Не требовалось обладать особенными знаниями, чтобы предсказать потенциальную угрозу со стороны обновлённого Гельминта. Теперь он мог поглощать варфреймов, отделяя их пустотные способности для последующего использования, и мог на основе полученных данных ограниченно перепрошивать способности имеющихся варфреймов. По крайней мере _пока что_ — только с моего предоставленного согласия.  
Я очень не любила состояние неуверенности. Доверяла ли я Гельминту? Теперь — не особо. И мне очень не нравилось, какой вопрос логически вытекал из предыдущего: доверяла ли я Риге, подтвердившему безопасность созданного Кермерросом модуля расширения? Получается, тоже не особо?  
  
Типовые медицинские отсеки орбитеров не сохраняли первозданный блеск долго. Хромированное оборудование, хирургические светильники, предназначенную для размещения инвентаря аскетическую мебель неизбежно затягивала разрастающаяся техноцитовая органика. Изолированный отсек не представлял угрозы для самого орбитера, напротив — здесь скорее неуютно было Гельминту, нежели мне. Он боялся Бездны в целом и меня в частности, как её невольное (и недовольное) воплощение.  
О Гельминте я знала в общем-то не так много. Специализация тэнно не включала в себя глубокого изучения биологической медицины. Равно как не включала в себя и пилотирования, и навигации, и инженерного дела... нет, нас не готовили мастерами на все руки, перед нами стояла более чем определённая задача. И для обеспечения её выполнения каждому из тэнно выдавались по два соответствующих специалиста — бортовой компьютер и корабельный врач. Гельминт беспрекословно обеспечивал поддерживание варфреймов в боеспособном состоянии. Он не любил лишь одного: когда я заходила в медотсек в своём собственном теле.  
Но теперь привычный ход дел претерпел изрядные изменения. Разработанная Кермерросом программа выводила возможности Гельминта на новый уровень, и контролируемое заражение медотсека приобрело новую форму. Теперь в данном помещении появилась узнаваемая визуальная копия генетрикса, позволяющая какое-никакое физическое взаимодействие обитателей орбитера непосредственно с Гельминтом.  
Да, Кермеррос явно не считал нужным продумывать своей разработке уникальный дизайн. Копия нижней половины генетрикса вырастала прямо из затянутого органикой участка стены: грубая, бугристая вытянутая полусфера с осклизлым разрезом подобия рта. Теперь Гельминт не только бестелесно гудел и булькал, но и более чем телесно чавкал. И в целом издавал протяжные непривычные звуки.   
На свободной от техноцитовых наростов облицовке помещения, на самих техноцитовых наростах, на оборудовании и теперь на генетриксе игриво плясали розовые сердечки. Когда я несколько лет назад решила, что Гельминту не хватает любви, и обставила медотсек розовыми проекторами в форме сердец, я не ошиблась ни капли.  
  
Гельминт приветствовал моё появление в медотсеке недовольным раскатистым гудением.  
Усилием воли подавив мысли об отношении Энтрати к голосу серого штамма, я привычным образом очистила сознание, нагнулась и поправила стоявший слева от входа проектор-сердечко, который опрокинула протянувшаяся под ним в половой панели и вспучившаяся масса вирусной ткани.  
— Прекрати его сбивать.  
Гельминт угрюмо бурчал оправдания.  
Остальные проекторы находились на своих местах, зато техноцитовые узлы заметно разрослись на небольшом мусорном баке, который я принесла сюда ещё в незапамятные времена и набила находившимися в неподвижном состоянии ананасами. Вооружившись оцифрованным шпателем, я соскребла органику со стенок бака. Наросты отслаивались вместе с краской, которой был покрыт металл.  
Разобравшись с баком, я решительно шагнула к полусфере генетрикса и опустилась напротив неё на край центрального возвышения, заодно почесав лопатку об поддерживающую медицинскую установку Гельминта распорку.  
По понятной причине заражённые не имели полноценных речевых аппаратов, обращаясь вместо этого непосредственно к сознанию тэнно. Озвученное неразборчивым шумом содержание слов имевших собственный разум мутантов раздавалось непосредственно у меня в мозге. Таковых представителей, впрочем, было очень немного — Лефантис, Форид, прелат да Джордас, высшие звенья цепи. И, ясное дело, Гельминт. Однако теперь у него имелся рот, и я превратила это в собственное развлечение.  
— Скажи: «Тил Регор красивый»!  
Булькавший, мягко гудевший Гельминт издавал генетриксом лишь невразумительные физические звуки.   
— Скажи: «Вей Хек лох, наелся блох, сел на террафрейм и сдох»!  
Тональность булькания и гудения изменилась, только разборчивости звуков не прибавилось.  
Под толстым стеклянным полом отсека медленно плавал в гигантском аквариуме огромный мортус. Полусфера генетрикса, второе воплощение Гельминта, кривила толстые пупырчатые губы в попытке повторить слова. Судя по доносившемуся с технической палубы металлическому лязганию падающих пьедесталов и аятанских скульптур, Сода и Пертурабо играли в мяч.  
К моему большому счастью, население орбитера не тянулось знакомиться с новой формой Гельминта. Стражи держались от медотсека подальше, моа с дроном Рига попросту на программном уровне запретил доступ в данную зону.  
Сода ещё в первый же день тщательно обнюхала полусферу, попыталась укусить и убедилась, что Кермеррос прописал объекту должный уровень физических характеристик. Плотная, упругая ткань не поддавалась острым каватьим зубам. Флегматичная кавата на этом завершила своё знакомство с новоявленным физическим воплощением Гельминта. Как отреагирует на нововведение Мельта, я ещё не знала, а Не Чудо не среагировала на него вообще никак. Впрочем, ей-то что, она с Деймоса.  
— Скажи: «ананасный салат».   
— Бррлбррлблю, — гудел Гельминт.  
С сопровождающим физическое усилие вздохом поднявшись на ноги, я обошла центральную платформу и активировала консоль взаимодействия с Гельминтом. Никс будет поглощена через четырнадцать часов. После этого появится возможность перепрошить Эмбер, вживив ей контроль над разумом противника. Я всё-таки не оставляла надежды полазить по кусачей деймосовской горке.  
Покинув отсек, я коротко осмотрела произведённое неугомонной парочкой разрушение на технической палубе. Пьедесталы, аятаны, скульптурные модельки фантомов Равнин и паучьих сфер беспорядочно валялись на полу — моа и кавата уронили здесь всё, что могли уронить. Часть предметов уже была возвращена на свои места, и остальные один за другим покрывались светящейся лазурной сеткой, после чего принимали исходное положение: Рига методично восстанавливал обстановку. Коротко поблагодарив бортовой компьютер, я вновь поднялась на мостик.  
  
Умбра сидел за оставленным мной информационным терминалом, дисплей которого выводил монохромное текстовое содержимое. Пройдя мимо занятого Умбры к универсальной консоли синдикатов, я последовательно установила соединение с Новой Локой и Вуалью, загрузила перечень доступных для приобретения товаров и выбрала необходимые детали. Операции выполнялись моментально; Рига уведомил о получении запрошенных объектов.  
_«Зачем тебе второй флюктус?»_ — спросил Умбра, не отвлекаясь от своего дела.  
— Это не мне, Аггрон просил. Ему детали нужны.  
_«Ты в последнее время заметно довольна тем фактом, что твои спавшие годы друзья наконец-то проснулись»_.  
Я промолчала. Впрочем, утверждение и не требовало ответа.   
Завершив связь, я подошла к Умбре, остановилась рядом с терминалом, прислоняясь к переборке. Прежде, чем я успела задать вопрос о содержании, Умбра спросил сам:  
_«Что является наипервейшей заповедью воина?»_.  
— Выполнять приказ, не задавая вопросов.  
_«Правильно. А какая особенность выделяет мыслящих существ из остальных?»_.  
— Чувство юмора?  
_«Способность пользоваться информационными источниками»_.  
Не дожидаясь моего вопроса, Умбра прокрутил страницу в начало. Судя по заголовку, это была сводная статья о погребальных сооружениях.  
— Заинтересовался земной историей?  
_«Не то чтобы»_.  
Умбра развернул дополнительный текстовой файл с двумя столбцами данных. Я окинула взглядом содержание: Умбра выписал названия, которые Вилкор дал своим орудиям. А рядом находилось их объяснение.  
_«Я кое-что помнил о земной истории, поэтому мне стало интересно, имеет ли отношение его мавзолон к Мавзолу, и если имеет, то какое именно. И посмотри, что обнаружилось»_.  
Я молча вчитывалась в слова. Ставшая одним из чудес света богатая усыпальница, вдохновившая Вилкора, дала название автоматическому крупнокалиберному оружию. С мавзолоном соседствовали всевозможные «гробы», «склепы», даже «похоронный кортеж».  
Неминуемо ведущие к смерти орудия войны. А по Вилкору и не сказать, что тот в душе поэт. Или же Вилкор подобным образом оказывал собственными творениями дань старой культуре? Я совершенно не знала этого человека, и теперь была несколько заинтригована.   
_«Найди лишнее»_ , — предложил Умбра. Продолжая вчитываться в мрачные слова, я незамедлительно ткнула пальцем в дисплей:  
— Войдриг.  
Единственное название, не связанное со смертью.  
_«Вдову он разрабатывал уже сам, но вот войдриг, получается, нет. Хотя название тоже говорящее»_.  
Историю о провальной попытке защититься от вторжения сентиентов надёжно экранированными пустотными щитами роботами я уже знала. Ограниченный искусственный интеллект не позволял некрамехам гибко подстраиваться под меняющиеся условия боя, и некрамехи были списаны в утиль. Громоздкие, неуклюжие, бронированные дредноуты сменили пары из биологических големов и пилотов.  
— Что ты думаешь о Гельминте?  
_«При чём тут он?»_.  
— При том, что Вилкор вместе со всеми его кортежами и войдригами — там, а обновлённый Кермерросом Гельминт — тут. Не нравится он мне.  
Незамедлительно проявившаяся лазоревая проекция Риги повисла над горизонтальной рабочей поверхностью терминала рядом с голографическим дисплеем. Рига назойливо маячил, однако молчал. От его молчаливого присутствия, провоцировавшего угрызения совести из-за снедающих меня подозрений, становилось ещё хуже на душе. Я переступила с ноги на ногу, заложила руки за спину. Нервное напряжение переходило в физическое.  
Умбра продолжал методично сводить информацию.  
— Рига, чего тебе? — наконец спросила я, наблюдая за действиями Умбры. Тот выделял и копировал в свой файл отдельные данные о склепах, после чего принялся пытаться провести параллели с особенностями одноимённых орудий Вилкора.  
— Оператор сомневается в безопасности Гельминта?  
— Естественно. Ты же понимаешь, как расширил сферу влияния Гельминта Кермеррос. Чего он добивается? Как это повлияет на нас?  
— Оператор, это на нас никак не повлияет.  
_«А как на нас повлияло недавнее обновление интерьера орбитера? Вон какой терминал удобный в использовании стал»_.  
— Это же просто интерьер.  
_«А это просто обновление доступных медицинских функций»_.  
От подобной циничности я даже опешила:  
— Странно подобное слышать от тебя.  
_«Сам удивляюсь»_ , — ёмко сообщил Умбра, прокручивая вниз страницу с историей похоронных процессий.  
Я перевела безнадёжный взгляд на проекцию Риги. По лазоревому многограннику пробегали золотистые огоньки, эффективно оттеняя цвет.  
Поднявшаяся на мостик Пертурабо, на корпусе которой восседала привычно свесившая хвостики дирига, настойчиво зачирикала. Судя по интенсивности и тональности звуков, моа чего-то от меня хотела, и данный факт незамедлительно переключил направление мыслей. Выбросив из головы нервирующий разговор, я спустилась следом за Пертурабо на первую палубу. Моа вела вниз. Она довела меня до входа в медотсек и остановилась, гневно чирикая и выразительным запрограммированным движением указывая головным сенсором на входную панель.   
В медотсеке оказался закатившийся сюда пляжный мяч. Очевидно, панель раздвинулась в своё время при приближении Соды. Подняв мяч, я подала его на палубу, сама же повернулась в глубину помещения — к жуткой медицинской установке Гельминта. Долгое время именно она, установленная посередине отсека, и считалась визуализацией нашего корабельного врача. Искажённого, как и все мы. Но Гельминт работал исправно, и не было ещё ни единого случая, когда он саботировал бы процесс.  
Сейчас он с протяжным вибрирующим гулом сообщал, что не очень рад меня приветствовать, однако всё же приветствует. В собственной физической оболочке я являлась для него «демоном», хотя не испытывала по этому поводу никаких особых эмоций. Впрочем, после произведённых Кермерросом изменений Гельминт изрядно снизил накал своего недовольства моим появлением в отсеке.  
Может быть, я ищу проблемы там, где их нет?  
Я приблизилась к установке, включила консоль управления и профилактически убедилась, что состояние поглощения Никс протекает в стандартном темпе.   
Мы видели закат золотой империи Орокин, мы уничтожили империю собственноручно, и с тех пор наши жизни не получили большего смысла. Вилкор и Кермеррос то и дело горько подшучивали над трагедией собственной расы. Иногда я думала, что они оба должны меня ненавидеть. Иногда я ловила себя на мысли, что при общении с ними забываю о былом противостоянии. В Энтрати не осталось от раззолоченных мудаков ничего ровным счётом — их ситуация всё больше напоминала мне нашу собственную. Искажённых Бездной навсегда тэнно и научившихся как-то с этим жить.   
Отголоски безумия настигают, наверное, всех разделивших подобную участь. А может быть и нет. Может быть, это всё просто тревожные звонки. Может быть, рано или поздно они сливаются в единые трели. Жизнь в принципе оставила тэнно мало выбора — или смерть, или безумие. Впрочем, больше мы ни для чего системе Ориджин и не нужны.  
— Рига, дай проектор и два магнитных крепления.   
Подхватив материализованный над моими протянутыми руками голографический проектор, я следом подхватила крепления и кое-как приладила проектор на одну из поддерживающих установку центральную распорку, повернув экраном к входной панели.   
— Выведи на него: «НЕ ТРОГАТ». Без мягкого знака. Центрируй, размер во весь дисплей сделай, оформи... буквы жёлтые, контур светящийся салатовый.   
На проекторе высветились запрошенные слова. Отойдя к дверной панели и оценив нововведение, я посредством отдаваемых Риге команд поправила размещение проектора, добившись, чтобы отображаемый текст не мешал взаимодействию с установкой и сразу бросался в глаза.   
Выполнение данного незатейливого дела не заняло много времени. Я прошлась по отсеку, разглядывая множество образованных проекторами лучей-сердечек, спустилась с центральной платформы на стеклянный пол, выискивая взглядом мортуса. Мортус в поле зрения отсутствовал — или спал в водорослях, или находился в скрытой платформой от наблюдения части аквариума.  
— Рига, огласи предполагаемое время до прибытия в Ларунду, — произнесла я, выходя из медотсека. К тому времени бортовой компьютер уже привёл техническую палубу в полный порядок, однако сколько времени суждено было порядку сохраниться, не представлялось возможным сказать. Даже без учёта Соды, искусственный интеллект моа чрезвычайно достоверно имитировал биологическое, относительно разумное существо... которое с большим удовольствием играло в мяч.   
— Около шестнадцати часов, оператор.  
Мне требовалось плотно пообщаться с Тэшином на предмет особенностей стального пути в частности и регистрационных данных Умбры в целом. Новые проблемы появились откуда я совершенно их не ждала, и теперь мне требовалось убедиться, что они не затронули ещё и Умбру.  
За прошедшие годы каюта практически не претерпела никаких изменений. Всё так же в стенном аквариуме плавали десять видевших все ужасы этого мира норгов, всё так же мирно шелестела листьями возвышающаяся в центре комнаты вытянутая реплика Равнин. Акустическая система воспроизводила симуляцию природного окружения земных лесов. Платформа у обзорного иллюминатора была внахлёст застелена низковорсными толстыми коврами.  
Привычным образом устроившись рядом с иллюминатором, я оцифровала графический планшет и стилус и занялась набрасыванием вариантов архитектурных решений для залов додзё. Процесс существенно осложнялся тем, что я не имела никаких дизайнерских навыков. Ничего не придумывалось. Из-под контактного конца стилуса выходили примитивные безвкусные композиции.  
Дизайн зала с торговой точкой, который я раз за разом перекраивала и каждый раз сносила снова, никак не давался. Я чувствовала, что меня уже начинает значительно раздражать собственная некомпетентность в данной области. Всё казалось нелепым нагромождением разнородных элементов, но как я ни билась, не могла понять, какие именно элементы нарушают гармонию и что я делаю неправильно.  
_«Возможно, просто стоит принять как данность тот факт, что у тебя своё видение дизайна»_.  
Я подняла голову от планшета, взглянула на спускающегося по ступенькам Умбру. Тот сходу снял шаузин с подвеса, уселся напротив меня на платформе, подтянул ноги.  
— Я не разрешала тебе читать мои мысли.  
_«Я не читал. От тебя просто-таки фонит отголосками эмоций по поводу провального дизайна собственного додзё»_.  
— Скажи лучше — отсутствующего дизайна.  
_«По крайней мере там есть вишневый сад»_.  
Профилактически проверивший настройку инструмента Умбра взял несколько аккордов. На какой-то один отвратительный момент я почувствовала острый укол зависти из-за того, что не владею способным создавать подобную красоту искусством. Я знала, что Умбра спросит после того, как удостоверится в должной настройке шаузина, и потому предварила его вопрос:  
— Сыграй что-нибудь бодрое. Обнадёживающее.  
  
Звуки музыкального инструмента несколько приглушили моё раздражение. Мы продолжили сидеть с Умброй у иллюминатора, на этот раз уже дискутируя на тему Энтрати.  
Семья Энтрати придерживались традиционных, консервативных методов. Ни я, ни Умбра никогда ранее даже не слышали о существовании некрамехов — золотые лорды вычеркнули из записей упоминания о неудачном прототипе. Упоминания о некрамехах не имелось в находившейся в общем доступе информации, и одновременно с этим, очевидно, о некрамехах демонстративно забыли и сами орокин. Невосприимчивые к воздействию сентиентов, экранированные пустотными щитами некрамехи не сумели ничего противопоставить безукоризненной адаптации и самообучению специально разработанных, вооружённых машин. Возможностей искусственного интеллекта не хватило.  
Прошлое возвратилось в систему Ориджин в виде забытого сотни лет назад Деймоса.   
  
Посещение Ларунды получилось рваным и скомканным. Занятый по уши Тэшин едва сумел выкроить для меня несколько минут. По крайней мере я получила подтверждение того, что статус Умбры не изменился: документально его в системе Ориджин не значилось. И не могло значиться никогда, потому что понятия «функционирующий отдельно от тэнно варфрейм» не существовало в принципе. Равно как и тэнно, функционирующего отдельно от варфреймов...  
Мы были связаны навсегда, оператор и варфреймы. Бортовые компьютеры оборудовались специальным протоколом уничтожения, который приводился в действие для устранения потерявшего возможность выполнять свой непосредственный долг оператора. Оставшегося без своих биологических големов.  
Теоретически получалось так, что Тень не мог выбрать своей целью Умбру. Увы, только теоретически, поскольку в подробности механики его вылазок я не была посвящена. А вот шестеро послушников — были. Но их варфреймы одинаково распадались дымом как при попытках захватить, так и при поражении, делая невозможным допрос или изучение.   
  
После Ларунды орбитер взял курс на Деймос. Для посещения планеты я выбрала Октавию.  
  
Когда я вернулась от Кермерроса в облюбованный оружейником зал Некралиска, Умбра и Вилкор играли в коми. Я приблизилась к мужчинам размашистым неторопливым шагом, заложив руки за спину, сходу попыталась безуспешно оценить ситуацию на доске. Эти двое играли на недоступном для меня уровне. Поэтому я задала ожидаемый вопрос:  
— Кто выигрывает?  
— Я, — синхронно ответили Умбра и Вилкор.   
Качнувшись с носка на пятку, я задала следующий вопрос:  
— Ладно, успешно вам разобраться. А кто из вас специалист по воплощению в жизнь невозможного?  
— Он, — столь же синхронно ответили Умбра и Вилкор.  
— Очень хорошо, аж два специалиста. Вот тогда вам задачка. Как бы мне так обнять картошку? С обоих концов у неё ноги, а посередине она кусается.  
Ни Умбра, ни Вилкор не ответили ничего. Нажатием пункта оцифровав на доске новый камень, Умбра указал большим пальцем свободной руки направление:  
_«Жуковод там»_.  
Умбра играл белыми. Я всегда с ним играла чёрными. Вилкор тоже играл чёрными, нажимая на пункты острым кончиком когтя указательного пальца единственной уцелевшей руки. И, судя по выражению лица Вилкора, ситуация на доске складывалась для того не лучшим образом.   
— Я только что от него. Он никогда не пробовал обнимать картошек и не собирается. Нахожу это несправедливым.   
_«Ты мешаешь»_.  
Оцифровав ховерборд, я подрегулировала высоту, уселась и принялась молча наблюдать за игрой. Поначалу я пробовала анализировать ход игры, но довольно скоро запуталась и бросила это занятие. Умбра уверенно держал контроль над партией.  
— Вилкор, — произнесла я, когда Умбра наконец победил и оба игрока церемонно поблагодарили друг друга за игру. — Что делает ваше хвалёное Сердце? А? Что? Я же до него так и не добралась. Мне Мельта помешала.  
Вилкор перевёл на меня взгляд, задумчиво помассировал пятернёй мутированную культю второй руки.  
— Я уже отвечал. Сердце качает из Бездны энергию, которая затем поступает непосредственно в использующие её объекты.  
— Это бред.  
— И на это я тоже уже отвечал. Ты принадлежишь к бойцам особого назначения, им интеллект никогда не требовался. Ну не обладаешь ты достаточными знаниями для понимания технологии, поэтому я даже не буду тратить время на объяснения. Хочешь узнать, что делает наше хвалёное Сердце — иди к нему. Я его обесточу на десяток секунд, импульс как раз затронет только ближайших. Зато больше не будешь приставать ко мне с глупыми вопросами.   
— Хочешь меня таким образом уничтожить? — медленно произнесла я. Вилкор качнул головой:  
— Это всего лишь на десяток секунд лишит тебя возможности использовать варфрейм.   
— Исключено. У меня теперь нативный перенос. Соматический узел я использую только из-за удобства периферии.  
— Иди, иди. Мне лень тебя убеждать в очевидном, ты слишком активно отрицаешь реальность. Сама ощутишь сферу воздействия. И потом поговорим снова.   
_«Умбра, — мысленно позвала я, — как думаешь, он собирается меня убить?»_.  
_«Нет»_.  
Я спрыгнула со спружинившего ховерборда, децифровала доску, пытливо и внимательно взглянула в открытое лицо Вилкора.   
— Тогда мы пойдём.   
  
Дорога к необходимому подземному бункеру сохранилась среди зарегистрированных Ригой маршрутов, однако первоначальный путь был уже непроходим. Разросшееся заражение ещё в первой трети дороги перекрыло тоннель, и неизвестно, насколько глубоко простиралась данная техноцитовая пробка. Чисто теоретически я могла пробиться с помощью граттлера, но это потребовало бы чересчур много времени и боеприпасов. Связавшись с Лоидом, мы с Умброй пошли указанным цефалоном другим путём.   
Чем больше я раздумывала над словами Вилкора, тем больше чувствовала нарастающую тревогу. Не получилось бы так, что я добровольно иду в ловушку. Что там за история с этим Сердцем, которое то ли функционирует, то ли не совсем? Матриарх семейства утверждала, что Сердцу угрожает опасность, Вилкор же лишь смеялся над подобной возможностью.   
_«Вот мы и узнаем»_ , — кратко ответил Умбра, когда я поделилась с ним своими мыслями. Лезвие удерживаемой им на изготовку скайаджати покрывала вязкая гемолимфа — извилистые заросшие тоннели, которыми мы сейчас шли, обжили более чем агрессивно настроенные представители заражённой фауны. Хотя кто их знает, может быть, и флоры. С заражёнными никогда нельзя было сказать наверняка.  
Наконец мы вышли в разрушенное преддверие бункера, и я сразу заметила, что пролом, из которого мы выбирались в прошлый раз, ныне уже практически не различался на местности. Деймос регулировал дороги и ходы.   
Всё так же под высокими сводами гулко раздавались металлические шаги патрулирующих территорию некрамехов. Предварительная подготовка Октавии не заняла много времени, и вскоре под нашим с Умброй объединённым нападением защита рухнула. Путь к Сердцу наконец-то был открыт. Давно следовало лично разобраться, что тут к чему.  
  
Дизайн ключевого зала ничем не отличался от уже известных нам и, к моему удивлению, оказался не очень-то просторным — около пятидесяти метров в длину. Поддерживаемое в воздухе четырьмя массивными изогнутыми стальными трубами Сердце сходу бросалось в глаза: огромное, пульсирующее, безошибочно механической конструкции, визуально напоминавшей анатомическое человеческое сердце. На месте аорты с гулким шипением двигались выбрасывающие огненно-рыжий газ поршни.  
Установленные на полу круглые изящные генераторы поддерживали вокруг Сердца энергетическое поле такой плотности, что оно напоминало стекловидную массу. Интенсивные всполохи отбрасывали яркие отсветы на раззолоченные, богато декорированные стены и пол.  
Сенсоры не регистрировали ни единого изменения в связи и в фоне. Я обошла белый зал по периметру, присматриваясь к монотонно работавшему Сердцу. Что это? Чему это служит?  
Неожиданно распространившийся из Сердца вовне импульс был виден физически. Искрящаяся лазурная волна энергии плеснула в зал, в мгновение ока накрывая нас с Умброй. Волна рассеялась без следа, оставив на кожных покровах моей Октавии покалывающее прохладное ощущение...  
...а следом я начала терять контакт с варфреймом. Ситуация напоминала отчаянную попытку засыпающего человека удержать в рассеивающемся сознании одну-единственную ясную мысль. Соматическая связь с Октавией сбоила, становилась всё затратнее, время отклика увеличивалось. Фрейм терял силы с каждой секундой. Мир перед моими глазами покачнулся и опрокинулся, затем бело-золотая стена, на которой фокусировался взгляд, начала удаляться из поля зрения.  
Решительно разорвав соматический контакт, я вернулась сознанием в собственное тело. Запущенная Сердцем волна не оказало никакого воздействия на состояние моего разума — помехи затрагивали лишь область связи с варфреймом. Сконцентрировавшись, я физически переместилась непосредственно к Октавии.  
Оказалось, что Умбра оттащил упавшую Октавию к выходу из зала. Сам Умбра, судя по всему, тоже находился не в лучшем состоянии, хотя он во всяком случае сохранял возможность двигаться. Я тщательно прислушалась к окружению, очень надеясь, что почуявшее энергетическое возмущение в оставшейся без защиты некрамехов зоне заражение не даст о себе знать вторжением техноцитовых мутантов.  
— На тебя тоже подействовало?  
_«Относительно. Эффект уже отступает»_.  
Умбра повёл плечом, очевидно, проверяя остаточное воздействие импульса, сделал несколько резких движений рукой с зажатой в кисти скайаджати. Я вернулась в соматический узел, возобновляя подключение к Октавии. Контакт уже стабилизировался. Пусть и изрядно ослабленная, Октавия всё же подчинялась управлению.  
Делать здесь больше было нечего. Едва мы с Умброй отошли от зала с заключённым в нём Сердцем, за нашими спинами с грохотом закрылась массивная золотая дверь.   
  
— Что ты думаешь о моих некрамехах?  
Возвышавшийся на четыре метра Вилкор смотрел на нас с Умброй сверху вниз. Я вновь сидела напротив Вилкора на ховерборде, Умбра по своей привычке устроился на удобном мясистом выросте в подножии бутона. Некралиск вокруг нас поскрипывал и потрескивал; изредка по анфиладе залов прокатывалось эхо доносившегося из зверинца Кермерроса рёва предазитов.   
— Бронированы добротно, огневая сила достойная. Ты новых в тот бункер подгони, что ли. Взамен тех, которые мы поломали.  
— Не переживай, подгоню. Ну так вот. Теперь, когда твои иллюзии развеялись, мы можем поговорить серьёзно. Благополучие системы Ориджин мне в целом без разницы, однако Деймос теперь всё-таки тоже в ней находится, и мне не очень хочется видеть здесь ещё и мюрексы. Я на них ещё в Дельте насмотрелся. Возвращаясь к теме — Умбра мне детально рассказал всё, что тут происходило, про возвращение вашей псевдо-кураторши к своей расе, про твоё видение Эрры... Я прикинул, что теперь могут готовить вам сентиенты после отражения первой волны, и вот к какому выводу пришёл: оставят они вас без варфреймов, тэнно. Скорее всего, даже не будут тратить ресурсы на то, чтобы варфреймы уничтожать — просто обрубят связь. И всё.  
В зале воцарилась нарушаемая лишь естественными звуками Некралиска тишина.   
_«А ведь он прав»_...  
Осознание того, что Вилкор действительно скорее всего был прав, бросило меня в холод. Мысли заметались.   
— Почему ты не говорил об этом раньше? — спросил Умбра.  
— Раньше она бы не послушала.  
— У тебя есть какие-либо идеи?  
— Есть.  
  
Некрамехи. Дредноуты. Машины. Невосприимчивые к воздействию на разум, запрограммированные на выполнение определённых действий и оснащённые великолепным оружием. Отличные стражи — но не против сентиентов. Сентиенты дадут некрамехам фору подобно тому, как Умбра даёт фору Вилкору.   
Однако если пресловутая великолепная огневая мощь окажется вместо ограниченного искусственного интеллекта под управлением тэнно...  
  
И вскоре Вилкор рассказывал нам об особенностях войдригов. Я остановила свой выбор именно на этой модели, из-за встроенных аркебексов являющейся, по факту, самоходной артиллерийской установкой. И теперь слушала Вилкора вполуха, размышляя над сугубо практическими вопросами: для того, чтобы иметь возможность модифицировать некрамеха, надо его как минимум где-то поставить, а подобной свободной площади в оружейном отсеке нет. Надо модернизировать зал. Значит, надо снова вставать в док. И деньги. И Умбру надо куда-то деть. Ну почему все эти сентиентские мудаки не могут просто взять и сдохнуть?  
Я внезапно осознала, что Умбра и Вилкор молчат, очевидно, дожидаясь от меня ответа.  
— Я прослушала, — честно сказала я. — Думала над тем, как орбитер модернизировать для размещения войдрига.  
— Мы ничего и не спрашивали, — произнёс Вилкор. — Однако раз ты задумалась на данную тему, уже хорошо.  
— Ты лучше объясни, почему название всего твоего оружия имеет непосредственное отношение к погребению.   
— Потому что оно убивает, — лаконично объяснил Вилкор.  
— Гроб гроб кладбище Баллас какое-то сплошное, — хмуро произнесла я.  
Судя по передавшемуся мне спектру эмоций, Умбра криво усмехнулся. А мне было не до смеха. Мысль о необходимости брать под собственный контроль некрамеха вызвала в памяти _золотые орокинские пасти_. Я сидела тогда на плоском валуне и боялась сделать хоть шаг в сторону. Всё видимое пространство пещеры за пределами составляющей островок каменной плиты устилали побуревшие от времени кости — среди них валялись и человеческие. Бесконечно слышался потрескивающий шорох, сопровождавший передвижение золотой машины в костяной толще. Они болезненно убивали, правда, болезненно. Не было видно ничего, не было понятно, куда идти. Я ковыляла наугад, в темноте, и везде подстерегали эти золотые пасти. С пробитым бедром не поскачешь оленем.  
Данный отвратительный опыт остался в прошлом.  
  
Тем не менее мы вновь полетели в доки к Деми, и на этот раз уже Умбре пришлось поступиться собственными привычками. За полтора дня специалисты перекроили арсенальный отсек, расширив его за счёт освобождённого Ригой пространства, так что теперь в оружейном зале имелась как полноценная тренировочная зона, так и выделенный специально для тяжёлой боевой техники отдел. Дело оставалось за малым: собрать себе войдриг. Меня не устраивали потрёпанные временем и заражёнными некрамехи из числа гарнизона плато, я хотела личный.  
Несколько уцелевших деталей, предусмотрительно отделённых в своё время от вражеских уничтоженных некрамехов и сохранённых на всякий случай, Вилкор одобрил к использованию, однако их было недостаточно. Нам предстоял ещё поход в изоляционные камеры — а скорее всего, даже далеко не один поход.  
На добывание деталей ушла ещё неделя. Вилкор тем временем спроектировал в первом приближении компрессированные установочные модули, которые позже настроил в соответствии с особенностями найденных нами подходящих частей. Он взял за свои услуги чистыми инопланетными ресурсами — кредиты на Деймосе были ни к чему. И спустя ещё половину суток у меня имелся свой собственный войдриг. Вы должны быть готовы отразить любой удар, — сказал Вилкор, имея в виду нас, тэнно. Я полностью с ним соглашалась. Несмотря на моё пренебрежительное отношение к некрамехам, сбрасывать со счетов потенциальную возможность остаться без оружия не имело смысла. Мы находились не в том положении, чтобы рисковать.  
  
Свежесозданный войдриг подхватился системой цифровой модификации без каких бы то ни было проблем, обеспечивая гибкую функциональность применения. Это радовало. Не радовало то, что войдриг по факту являлся ходячей грудой металла. Чуткие внешние сенсоры передавали максимальную информацию об обстановке, однако из-за неуклюжести некрамеха я чувствовала себя в нём скованной по рукам и ногам. Он казался даже хуже моего первого Рино. Тяжёлый, медлительный, почти откровенно бесполезный... кроме небольшой детали, которая меня в войдригах изначально и заинтересовала. Пресловутая небольшая деталь являлась орудийной установкой модели «аркебекс». Восхитительной автоматической пушкой, идеально настроенной на цифровую бесперебойную подачу безгильзовых боеприпасов и имеющую соответствующий уровень охлаждения. Я питала к скорострельному крупнокалиберному оружию исключительную слабость и совершенно этого не скрывала.  
Поэтому когда мы в очередной раз выбрались с Умброй на зачистку изоляционного бункера, я оцифровала собственный войдриг, названия которому ещё не придумала. Протяжный низкий звук, сопровождающий выстрелы аркебексов, радовал душу.  
Поскольку в запале я могла и Умбру аркебексами снести, мы разделили площадь на зоны. Умбра прикрывал меня со спины, я же, раскатисто грохоча на всё плато, безостановочно поливала пространство свинцом. Заражённым явно здесь было мёдом намазано.  
Моё внимание привлекло движение на периферии. Поодаль, у озерца, ковыляла нелепая фигура. Я опознала её сходу.  
Пружинисто двигаясь на четырёх развёрнутых друг от друга в разные стороны трёхсуставчатых ногах, ундазоа медленно перемещалась вдоль экзокрина — выискивала рыб.  
— Умбра, смотри, смотри! Это ОНА! Она там сама по себе живёт! Дикая! Смотри какая милая!!!  
Захлёбываясь от восхищения, я повернулась в сторону деймосовской картошки, намереваясь рассмотреть ту получше. Залпы аркебекса взорвались на поверхности экзокрина, испаряя мутное содержимое ядовитыми облачками, искорёжили техноцитовую береговую ткань. Несчастную картошку же, кажется, разорвало на молекулы.  
Я оторопело и запоздало остановила подачу питания в оружие, и на мой войдриг, стрекоча, набросились брызжущие фиолетовым киселём многоножки.  
  
Однако прежде, чем я успела взбелениться из-за несправедливой судьбы несчастной картошки и совершить какой-либо бездумный ход, неистово заверещавшие многоножки отвалились от войдрига. Насекомые корчились от охватившего их пламени. Я шагнула войдригом, раздавливая голову одной из многоножек; голова другой взорвалась фиолетовым облачком ихора.  
Стоявший не так далеко от нас Мегмур Джад опустил свой провидец в кобуру.   
— Дарова.  
В голосе солдата безошибочно различались смеющиеся оттенки.  
И всё было бы хорошо, если бы именно в этот момент я не осознала, что не настраивала на своём войдриге голосовую связь. Её попросту не имелось. С Умброй мы взаимодействовали иным способом, а разговаривать на полях Деймоса мне ни с кем и не требовалось. Благо почувствовавший мысли Умбра заговорил за меня:  
— У неё голосовая связь не настроена. Сейчас эта штука, — он указал лезвием скайаджати на преобразующую останки хлопнувшейся на поверхность Деймоса ткани червя установку, — закончит ферментацию, тогда поговорите.   
— Ого, как у вас тут всё важно.  
Прошедший вперёд Мегмур остановился перед преобразователем, нагнулся к тому, упирая руки в бока, и длительное время придирчиво рассматривал процесс.  
— Что у тебя на «Скимитаре» произошло? — спросил он наконец, выпрямляясь и поворачиваясь к войдригу. — Кто тебя так разобрал? Я даже не успел прийти на помощь. Сначала не успел, а потом уже и некуда было.  
Ферментация к тому моменту завершилась. Умбра сунул в установку лезвие скайаджати, вытянул на лезвии, словно на шампуре, плотно сбитую неопознаваемую массу. Я, в свою очередь, переместилась своим физическим телом на поле Деймоса, едва не поскальзываясь на разлитом фиолетовом киселе и рефлекторно вцепляясь в неподвижно стоявшего собственного некрамеха. Мегмур протянул мне руку, помогая подойти ближе. Облачённая в стальную защитную перчатку ладонь гринирского элитного клона могла с лёгкостью сломать подростковую маленькую руку, однако Мегмур был аккуратен.   
— Карма у меня произошла. Воздаяние за прошлые убийства.  
— Такое бывает?! — поразился солдат.  
— Более чем, — хмуро призналась я. — Но не будем о грустном. Скажи, что ты думаешь о трюфелях?  
— Я думаю, что они подойдут в компанию к бобам, печёнке и бутылочке хорошего кьянти.  
— К чему??   
Неожиданный звук привлёк общее внимание. Поднявшиеся из толщи искажённой деймосовской земли корнеподобные узлы преобразовались в мясистые отростки; отростки, в свою очередь, образовали розетку. Розетка ширилась и росла, пока не образовала характерный бутон Энтрати. Вынырнувший из сердцевины бутона Вилкор покачнулся от инерции движения, опёрся единственной рукой на ближайший лепесток.  
— Это свой или его убивать? — осведомился Мегмур, кладя ладонь на кобуру.   
— Свой, — в один голос подтвердили мы с Умброй.  
— Он из вашей команды? — спросил, в свою очередь, выпрямившийся в своём бутоне Вилкор.  
— Наш бортмеханик, — сказал Умбра.  
— Какая квалификация? — незамедлительно поинтересовался Вилкор.  
— Главный инженер-механик, разжалован с галеона.  
Какое-то время мы с Умброй слушали профессиональный диалог, в который незамедлительно вступили Вилкор и Мегмур Джад, и в конце концов оставили тех, направившись в подземные бункеры Деймоса добывать для Кейли трюфели.  
Войдриг впечатывал тяжёлые шаги в ненадёжную почву мутированной планеты, спускаясь по заражённым тоннелям всё ниже и ниже. Идущий следом Умбра был готов в любой момент отразить нападение — мы договорились, что принимать условные пули грудью всё же резоннее войдригу, а не варфрейму.  
Ситуация с Лотос была неоднозначна — метавшаяся между иллюзиями и реальностью Ната являлась не более чем пешкой в чужих руках. Все нити снова вели к Балласу. Но на этот раз я по крайней мере намеревалась серьёзно подойти к защите системы Ориджин. Помимо Вилкора и Кермерроса, здесь жили слишком уж милые картошки.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Если кто-то до этой заметки дочитал и ему нравятся мои буковы, суньте мне хоть сколько-нибудь рублей на интернет, а то он превратится в тыкву через полторы недели и это не очень хорошо. Проблемы нестабильного заработка...  
> Провайдер 2КОМ, счёт 320103.


End file.
